Last Sunday Night
by kt000028
Summary: Zero Kiryuu can't quite remember what happened last night. But, if there is anything he is certain of then that would be the Pureblood vampire lying beside him on the same bed, naked, is definitely not Yuuki. It's not even a female to begin with. Which leads him to a conclusion that can't get any truer... he had just shagged with Kuran– Kaname Kuran. [Kaname/Zero]
1. Monday Morning Surprise

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 1: **Monday Morning Surprise **]**

* * *

_Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran_

They both had loved Yuuki. And no, not just a sibling but as a man. They also have both seen the female Pureblood not just as a sister but as something other.

_However..._

The auburn haired vampire loves and sees both of them equally. To her, they are precious. For her they are...

"Because both of you are my brothers that's why I want the two of you to be a bridesmaid... or bridesman, at this matter, at my wedding!"

**Brothers**.

* * *

If there's anything Zero wants to do right now, then that would be flip the fucking table and shoot every goddamn person– human or vampire –in this bloody room dead. Why so pissed, you may wonder? Who wouldn't?

Firstly, he got hired by the woman he loves to become her goddamn bridesmaid-man– whatever the fuck should people call it! Secondly, he just watched the woman he loves marry a retard– well, the guy isn't so bad but... Fuck him for s_tealing Yuuki_, not that she was even his in the first place. Urghh, and he even thought that asshole Kuran was the threat.

Life...

It's definitely trolling him.

Speaking of that human flea, he is reminded of the third reason.

Now, he is forced to stay around, watch the only person that he really loves legally do lovey-dovey stuffs with someone else who is not him from the same table as the leech he thought would be the only one who will ever hinder him from being with the girl he loves– Kaname Kuran.

Right, so, somebody ask him again why is he so pissed? Yes, please do. He really needs someone to shoot right now.

Trying to calm himself down, he snatches the empty wine glass, which he assumes as his, from the table, fills it with cold water and is about to take a drink when suddenly...

* * *

"Say 'ahh'~"

* * *

Fuck this shit.

Out of irritation, he, unconsciously, breaks the glass with his bare hand. Due to annoyance, he fails to notice this and his fist continues to clench. Eventually, blood begins to ooze out from his pale slender hand.

Much to his luck...

Suddenly, everything went silent. Out of curiosity, he looks around him.

Of course.

_Vampires_

He glances at his hand.

_Blood_

Screw this day.

Just when he was about to completely lose his cool and resort to pulling out his Bloody Rose and just shoot everyone dead in a heartbeat, a hand rested itself on his warmly. The touch catches his attention. He turns his head up only to see _him_.

"Let's get this treated, shall we?"

That bastard of a vampire, Kuran.

* * *

After asking Yuuki's and her husband's permission, Kaname dragged Zero out of the reception room to the kitchen where the first aid kit was. Arriving there, the Pureblood found himself alone with the nagging– or at least that's how he sounds right now –vampire hunter.

Just as annoyed as the other is and not appreciating the other's complaining, he hastily looks for the first aid and presents it to the silverette along with the words, "Treat your wounds. If the vampires go mad, I'd have to kill them all. And killing them will make Yuuki sad."

With those words, Zero has been cut off. Absorbing those words despite not wanting to, he ungratefully grabs the kit and begins treating himself. As he did so, he couldn't help but to mutter, "You love her too, don't you? So why don't you seem enraged at all...?"

There was no reply.

Just when he was about to leave it that way, finally, a reply arrives– initiated with a cold and moist glass, which content emitted a strong aromatic scent, that he later identifies as wine, touching his cheek, followed by the words, "Because I love Yuuki."

He takes the glass and chugs it empty in one down.

"Kuran... let's talk."

Kaname pours himself some wine.

Putting the bottle in between their glasses, he replies with suave,

"Yes. Let us."

* * *

_If only they had known..._

* * *

_Mhmm..._

The sheets smells good and they also feel smooth. The pillow feels warm yet the blanket is cool.

It feels good.

But the best feeling is the feeling of being naked.

Indeed.

The feeling of being free from clothing is indeed liberating. There are no restrains. One can do whatever he wants freely in such state– wait, what?

Naked?

Sheets?

Pillow?

Blanket?

Zero Kiryuu's mind snaps awake.

Wait a minute...

He doesn't remember going to bed. He doesn't even remember sleeping!

To be quite honest... he actually doesn't remember anything from last night!

Feeling as if he needs to know what had happened since it's not everyday he wakes up naked, he throws the blanket off the bed, just so to see if there's anything that could possibly give him a hint as to why he's on a bed naked only to find, instead of just a hint, the _reason_.

Holy shit.

_Auburn brown hair_

_Smooth-looking yet somewhat pale skin_

_A broad back_

If there's anything that Zero is sure of, the person beside him, who is also naked by the way, is a certain Pureblood vampire that belongs to the Kuran clan.

And... no.

_It's definitely not Yuuki._

Looks like he had just **shagged with Kaname Kuran.**

_'Fuck.' _

* * *

**[** End of **Chapter 1 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Till next time.


	2. The Deal and a Conversation

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 2: **The Deal and a Conversation **]**

* * *

How Zero wishes he was wrong, but one witless movement confirmed it all– in fact, it even revealed something he never intended to find out.

_Sore hips_

**Kuran topped. **

Speaking of the bloodsucker...

* * *

_What is this feeling? _

When was the last time he felt this trashed? The Pureblood could no longer remember– to be quite honest, he didn't want to. Not right now, at least.

His head is throbbing, his stomach feels sick. He needs hangover pills. Now.

Aimlessly reaching over to nowhere in particular in attempt to grasp something that may help ease the nauseous feeling building up in his throat, his hand lands on something warm, almost like _human skin_.

Somewhat getting a feeling of comfort from it, he squeezes it only to realize, it wasn't just like human skin– **it is human skin**.

His eyes flutters open in an instant. With a feeling of hesitation while maintaining the grip on the _object_ his hand has fallen upon, he turns his head to the direction where _it's _supposedly located.

_In the name of Purebloods..._

"Kuran... I think we have to talk."

Just what the hell happened last night?

* * *

There's really no other way to resolve this. They definitely have to discuss this, as much as they'd rather not. But before anything else, the duo have agreed to freshen up and put some clothes on first. Only after doing so did they begin the 'talk'.

Sitting across each other, all tidied up and clothed, the two, despite agreeing to discuss matters with each other, couldn't help but to fall into a deep and awkward silence. They have every right to. They just woke up in a love room– in which they have no idea how they ended up there –located in the hotel where the reception of their sister's wedding was held beside each other, naked and laid, for crying out loud! How can they not lose their tongue, right?

As the hand of the clock continued moving, so did the silence– it kept on going. But that was until Kaname was able to finally compose himself and break the ice.

"I'll take responsibility." he blurts out calmly.

Just as expected, the unexpected starter manages to stir a reaction out of Zero, "W-what the fuck are you talking about? Are you even aware that you're talking?"

Unfazed by the aggression in the silverette's tone and body language, he calmly vocalizes once more his decision, "I'll take responsibility. If I had not offered you to drink with me, none of this would have happened. That is why, I shall take responsibility, I am willing to. I will become your love–"

"Cut the crap, Kuran. I have a fault in this too. I could've just rejected your offer you know..." Zero suddenly interrupts.

Letting out a big sigh, the vampire hunter scratches the back of his neck and proposes, "Why don't we just forget about this? It's not like either of us will get pregnant because of this, right?"

Kaname blinked. Closing his eyes, he replies, "I suppose that is fair enough."

Kiryuu is the less fortunate in this situation after all– he figured since the other seems to be walking quite limply.

* * *

"I'm hom–"

"ZERO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" suddenly, a brown haired Pureblood– a female this time, greeted him with a frown, cutting him off in the process.

Zero blinked with a deadpanned expression, "Yuuki, what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoo–"

Again, he has been cut off, "HONEYMOON!? AFTER YOU AND KANAME-SENP– BIG BROTHER DISAPPEARED, YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GO ON WITH MY HONEYMOON?"

The silverette could only sigh as he covered his precious ears with his palms as his sister yelled as high pitched as always. This gesture of him only caused a part of his collar to crumple, exposing the nape of his neck.

As Yuuki continued to ramble, the sudden exposure of the nape of Zero's neck caught her attention. Glancing at it, she notices something. Suddenly, her she tones down, much to Zero's surprise, "Uhmm... Zero..."

Much more to his surprise, he is faced with a question...

A question he never thought Yuuki would ever ask.

"Did you just have sex with Kaname-senpai?"

Zero chokes.

How the fuck did she find out?

* * *

**********[ **End of********** Chapter 2 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time.

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin**, **Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**, **ao-mido **and **kanamexzero fan**. ]


	3. Married but Not Quite

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 3: **Married but Not Quite **]**

* * *

As to how his darling sister found out is a mystery, and he'd rather let it be. However, what now bothers him is whether he should tell her the truth or not. Pondering about it as quickly as he can, a possible scenario flashes his mind.

A twitch couldn't help but to make itself visible. No. Just no.

Unfortunately for him, his tongue slipped, "So what if I did?! Does it even matter?"

_Fuck you, tongue._

* * *

Yuuki gasped. Well that explained a lot! From suspicious, her expression shifts to an enthusiastic one, "I can't believe it! When were you two planning to tell me? Moreover, when's the official wedding?"

As expected from a yaoi fan girl.

But wait...

Wedding? What wedding?

Zero arches his brow, "What do you mean wedding? How did marriage get involved in this?"

The female Pureblood tilts her head innocently, "Didn't big brother tell you about the mark of infinity before marking you?"

_Holy shit._

Something's telling him that this isn't going to end up well.

As if capable of reading his mind, Yuuki explains, confirming that his instinct is correct, "The hickey on your neck is not really a hickey, Zero. It's a bite mark that has a special meaning and effect. Only Purebloods are capable of making marks like that. It acts as protection and sign of ownership. When marked with that, your blood becomes inedible to other vampires, except to the one who bit you, and a strong bond forms between the one who bit and the one who was bitten, enabling them to feel each other somewhat. After marking someone with that, on the other hand, the Pureblood will feel short-term weakening and temporary incapability to use his special abilities as a vampire until his body finally makes up for the energy that was lost in the process of the marking." she pauses, pulls out a box from her breast pocket and opens it.

She pulls out a stick– of Pocky –and puts it in her mouth. After finishing the stick, she turns back to Zero and continues, with the attempt to simplify her explanation, "In Yuuki's terminology, it's a mark that when made will make the maker weaker– but only temporarily, while the one marked stronger. Once the body of the marker, however, fully makes up for the lost energy finally, he becomes stronger than ever, possibly as strong as the one he has marked has become or even stronger."

She pauses again. She knows she hasn't answered the question in Zero's mind yet. She did it just for the sake of annoying him. But after a while, and after a, "So what are you saying?" from Zero. She continues her explanation, this time, with the intention to satisfy the lilac eyed vampire hunter's curiosity, but she starts off with beating around the bushes though anyway.

"It's a mark that can only be given once as the particles of fang used to produce it sticks to the flesh of the chosen partner of the Pureblood for a period of time. Eventually it will break down though and mix with the blood of the one bitten. By the time the particles of the fang mixes with the blood of the one marked, the union becomes absolute and forever. Nothing can undo the bond, not even death. That's why it's risky~"

She smiles and paraphrases her explanation, "Again, in other words, it's a mark that can only be given and received once. Oh and by the way, once a Pureblood has given one, he or she can no longer receive one and the mark is different, though very subtly in appearance, very so genetically speaking. That's how I found out it's big brother's. I mean, it kinda looks like the one I gave my husband, so I assumed. Anyway, as I was saying, yeah, it's a once in a lifetime mark. Receiving or giving it is just as good as receiving someone's hand or giving your hand to someone."

With a wide grin on her lips, she takes a step closer to Zero and rests her hands on his shoulders, "You and big brother are practically married~" she sums her whole explanation up in one sentence.

Zero could feel is eyes popping out.

"Don't worry, you'll be as good as married once the fang particles break down!"

That didn't help.

But a joke that he will later able to prove as a fact did...

"But if you want a 'divorce' though, you better act on it quickly~! The fang particles can still be removed while it hasn't broken down yet." Yuuki winks and bursts into laughter, "Just kidding! Zero, take care of Kaname-senpai, okay? I'm pretty sure he'll take good care of you as well anyway!"

After that, Yuuki leaves Zero and goes off to her honeymoon without ever hearing the **true incident.**

Well, whatever. Putting Yuuki aside, the silverette, didn't waste a time. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and dials Kuran's number– don't get him wrong, he only has it because they were both Yuuki's bridesmen.

"Hello, this is Kuran Kaname speaking. Who is thi–" Kaname's greeting is abruptly cut off.

"Kuran. I'm going to your place. Now. We need to talk. Badly."

* * *

The wind blew dramatically as Kaname opened the door. Before him stands Zero Kiryuu looking pissed like never before. However, just like the man he is, the brunette remained composed.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Kir–" just like on the telephone, he, again is cut off.

"Take responsibility over me or else I'll kill you and your whole race except Yuuki and her disgrace of a man husband."

Kaname blinks. He isn't going to deny it, he is stunned.

Quite dazed, he finds his brain blanked out and finds himself stammering out, still looking cool though, "I beg your pardon?"

Zero scrunches his brows together.

"Take responsibility and get us out of this situation, you bastard of a vampire."

Kaname couldn't help but to twitch, but not without still looking cool.

"Situation?"

What situation?

* * *

**********[ **End of **********Chapter 3 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time.

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin**, **kanamexzero fan**, **Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**, **kluna**, **irmina**, **ao-mido**, **vv**, **Guest** (1) and **Guest **(2). ]


	4. Escape Route

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 4: **Escape Route** ]**

* * *

A shiver crawls up the great Kaname Kuran's vertebrate. After hearing the 'situation' from Zero, there was no way that something like that wouldn't happen– not even if he's one of the most powerful vampires out there. Accidentally giving someone the mark of infinity– what has he done!?

"I..."

Taking Zero's command literally, he, just like the man he is, says, "I'll take responsibility. Please don't worr–"

_Smack_

Before he could even finish his sentence, Zero's fist kissed his beautiful face.

"Responsibility my ass! That's not the _responsibility_ I'm referring to, Kuran. Geez... what I'm saying is that there is a way to undo this. According to Yu– a source, some bullshit breakdown needs to occur before everything becomes official. Apparently, the breakdown, as for our case, hasn't occurred yet so there is still time." Zero pauses and shakes his wrist.

After rotating it and confirming that it hasn't been sprained as he pretty much punched him recklessly without much control, he turns his gaze back to Kaname and in a pretty much determined tone, he spoke like a wise man.

"Kuran... it's not yet too late."

* * *

In order to achieve your goals, sometimes, you need to sacrifice. And for the sake of being untied to Kaname, Zero is more than willing enough– well not really, but hey, it's better to suffer temporarily then become happy permanently than the other way around, right? –to play married with the said Pureblood and stick around for the meanwhile.

With this in mind, Zero enters the Kuran household along with his baggage with great determination.

"Welcome."

From behind, Zero is greeted by a familiar voice. Looking back, he realizes that the speaker is none other than the owner of the household himself–

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

–wearing pajamas.

* * *

One could say that the talk went pretty smoothly the night before. However, there were things that Yuuki hadn't mentioned to him.

"Ahh, yes. That. Well, I must say, I have heard about it. But there is no certainty yet as to where, or perhaps, how is it done. As to whether it really exist or is just a rumor is a mystery as well that we, the Purebloods, have yet to find out." Kaname begins talking about the root of Zero's hopes.

Pausing, he takes a deep breathe, welcomes Zero in, leads him to the living room, offers him a seat– which the lilac eyed vampire hunter took, surprisingly, quite politely –takes a seat himself and resumes with the discussion, but not without offering snacks, "Would you like to take anything? Tea or perhaps bread?", which the other rudely refuses– saying that there's no time for such things.

After the trivial short-lived conversation, he shrugs off the aggression he has received from the other and continues, just like the calm and elite-like vampire he is.

"My apologies for allowing such trivial thing interrupt our talk. Nevertheless, as I was saying, there **might** be a way out and I'd actually like to stay optimistic about this subject matter, so I would like to say that we will be able to do it, to find whatever it is that will undo the mark before it is too late. However..."

Zero mentally grunts. Those fucking suspenseful pauses again!

"What?" he asks, not wanting to make the discussion longer than necessary because of shitty pauses that would have been cool if only the subject isn't as severe as this.

Kaname remains unfazed and continues naturally, "As we work on finding, or even creating, this 'cure', then we have to stick together as much as possible at all cost. In other words, it is a requirement that we live under one roof."

There is a pregnant pause. Until...

"The fuck?"

Zero couldn't help it. He just couldn't, unaware of the fact that something bigger is about to come his way.

"I truly do apologize but it is a must as the first stage of the development is the most crucial part of the whole process." Kaname, without letting him interrupt, pauses but quickly continues his statement this time around, "This is because during the first stage of development, the emphatic bond between the biter and the one bitten is still quite unripe, meaning uncontrolled, therefore, too powerful to be controlled which may lead to an illogical sudden death of the other if one gets killed in any way. Simplifying my statement, if one of us gets killed during this time... it can lead to both our deaths– if you die, I die; if I die, you die. It's something like that. It's just like our lives are connected, unfortunately."

Quirking his brow, Zero stares at him intently. Okay, he gets what Kaname means. But, "I don't get why it's necessary for us to live under one roof. It's not like either of us are going to get killed that easily anywa–"

This time, the one cut off is Zero.

"I suppose your source has forgotten to mention. As of right now, I am powerless. In other words..." again with the pause.

"I am as good as human."

_What? _

**What?**

_**What?**_

_"After marking someone with that, on the other hand, the Pureblood will feel short-term weakening and temporary incapability to use his special abilities as a vampire until his body finally makes up for the energy that was lost in the process of the marking."_

Zero remembers Yuuki say.

Shit. Just shit.

* * *

That left him with no other choice but to agree with Kuran's condition– to live in one house.

But this...

A twitch couldn't help but to slip out of Zero's face, specifically his eyebrow, as the other one arched interrogatively.

"Oi Kuran, what is the meaning of this?"

Kaname stared at him plainly as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Simply, he replies, "During the night, vampires are strongest. You don't expect me to sleep alone, mortal and human, do you?"

From that moment on, Zero knew.

If it weren't the vampires who are going to kill Kaname, it would be him.

* * *

**********[ **End of********** Chapter 4 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time.

[ Thank you for reviewing **KxZ fan girl**,** Kai Hoshizuki**, **ben4kevin**,** ao-mido**,** PuppetPrince**,** kanamexzero fan**,** kluna**,** Guest **(1), **Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**,** perfectly flawed woman**,** irmina**,** lili974WOLF**,** Guest **(2), **Guest **(3), **Guest **(4), **Guest **(5), **God-d-e-ss Eternity **and** Guest **(6). ]


	5. Life in One House (part 1)

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 5: **Life in One House (part 1) **]**

* * *

The sun shines brightly as the birds chirp blissfully. It's a beautiful day to wake up to– if you were able to sleep the night before, that is. With dark shadows under his, currently bloodshot, eyes, Zero blinks tiredly. Rather than a vampire, let's be honest, he pretty much looks like a zombie– and acts like one too.

_Damn that Kuran..._

Honestly, he didn't expect things to be this hectic. From the time he agreed to live under one house as that Pureblood, he knew it would be quite challenging, but not this difficult. What he expected was for them to live in one house, but stay in different rooms at least!

Surely, Kuran provided a room for his belongings, but that was for his belongings only. When he questioned the absence of a bed– or anything soft to rest on, in particular, he was presented with the plan– Kaname's decision that they should sleep in one room.

Of course he was strongly against it at first. He protested– a lot. But after doing some talk, he was convinced otherwise and was lead to believe that it wasn't that bad, assuming to himself that they would at least be sleeping in separate beds.

But that's where he was wrong...

_"The closer we are, the more secured both our lives wil be..."_

Kaname imposed on it.

They also had to sleep in one bed.

Letting out a weak grunt, he curses beneath his breath, "I can't believe I let this bloodsucker talk me into this..." he mutters silently, rolling his eyes grudgingly in the process.

Though with this feeling of bitterness occupying him, as he has not slept at all, suddenly, drowsiness consumes him.

_That Kuran..._

_If it's not his death that's going to kill him, it's his fucking existence that will._

* * *

Zero blinks as he takes a look around his current surroundings.

Mhmm... how odd.

"How the fuck did I get here?" he asks himself, clueless as to what is he doing in a room located in a high class love hotel, naked and all alone under a blanket, on a bed.

Just when he was about to get up and look for his clothes, suddenly, the bathroom door creaks open revealing a very familiar person. His eyes widen and a gasp couldn't help but to make its way out of his mouth. With jaw slightly hanging, he stammers, "Y-yuuki?"

Yes. It was none other than Yuuki in a lingerie.

Seductively, Yuuki smiles and walks towards Zero, "Yeah, it's me. I'm suddenly in the mood for love so I thought we can... you know..."

Before he knew it, she was already on top of him, running her index finger through his chest, straddling him in a meaningful manner. Probably second-guessing that he'll try to say something, she rests the said finger on top of Zero's lips. Leaning closer to his ear, she whispers, "You don't have to worry about anything– about me being married to someone else or something like that because..."

Suddenly, she moves her head lower from his ear and suggestively licks his neck. Without sparing any second, she bites him hard, which earns a groan from Zero.

"Yuuki, what the hell are you doi–"

Much to his shock, upon seeing 'Yuuki' again after being bitten, his eyes twitch and mouth gapes open.

"WHAT THE– KURAN!?"

Yuuki had turned into Kaname.

Now, under the legs of Kaname, Zero gulps heavily, "K-kuran... Y-you're probably hallucinating right now just as I was. I-I'm guessing you're seeing me as Yuuki too b-but–"

Kaname places his lips on top of Zero's. The action causes Zero to shriek silently.

As the kiss continues, Kaname begins making his moves, doing things such as stroking the other in certain spots that should probably be left unmentioned, resulting for the other to let out different sort of sounds.

After that just one kiss, Kaname pulls away a bit from Zero and looks him in the eyes with so much passion, "I love you..." he mouths those words as he presents him a dazzling smile.

Zero didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of anything as his brain still hasn't processed the kiss quite well. In the end, his mouth decides to go on its own and say, "Kuran... I'm not Yu–", only to be cut off by...

"Zero..."

Oh shit. He knew it was him and yet he...

A blush of rage creeps up Zero's face. Weirdly pissed, he yells Kaname's name angrily.

"KURAAAAN, YOU SON OF A–"

* * *

_Gasp_

* * *

Suddenly, everything is white– so white that it fucking hurts. Actually, no. In all honestly, he's not sure whether it's the whiteness that's hurting him or his hips. Mhmm, kinda think of it, his body is aching pretty horribly as well.

Lifting his hand, he is about to reach for his head, in hopes to soothe the sudden throbbing when suddenly, a hand catches it before he could even move it ninety degrees.

"Zero..."

That voice.

He blinks and turns to where it came from. His mind scatters.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! KURAN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING HOLDING MY HAND LIKE THAT!?" he yells.

Kaname stands up and strokes his hair, "Hush, my love, aggressiveness, as much as I like this trait of yours especially in bed, is bad for the baby."

**What?**

_Baby?_

_**What baby?**_

Zero looks down to his stomach. His expression darkens.

Holy shit... he's pregnant.

* * *

_Gasp_

* * *

With an awful amount of sweat exiting his body, Zero's eyes flutter open. And with the speed of lightning, he instinctively checks out his stomach. A sigh of relief immediately escapes his lips.

_Just . a . fucking . dream._

**Thank goodness.**

Closing his eyes in relief, he was about to get back to sleep when he suddenly realizes...

_Where in the world is Kuran?_

His eyes quickly open and his body snaps straight after realizing that he's all alone when he slept beside someone. Shit, there's no way he could have been kidnapped while he was asleep is there?

Coincidentally, at the same time that thought crossed his mind, his nose catches on a certain scent.

Oh god...

_It was Kaname's blood._

Immediately getting out of bed, he storms to where he could smell the blood strongest.

That idiot! He sleeps for a moment and then the next thing he knows, the moron is gone with his blood reeking all over the place.

Seriously!

Arriving at the scene dramatically, in such way where he had to kick the door open and point his gun at wherever he thinks he had to, he shouts Kaname's name fiercly, "KURAN!"

He felt a shiver down his spine.

_'You've got to be kidding me...'_

* * *

**********[ **End of********** Chapter 5 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time.

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin**, **ao-mido**, **irmina**, **Eziali**, **kluna**, **Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**, **crazyyetgreat**, **Kai Hoshizuki**, **KxZ fan girl**, **perfectly flawed woman** and **Yandere Yangire Lover**. ]


	6. Life in One House (part 2)

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 6: **Life in One House (part 2) **]**

* * *

There are two types of people in the world; those who can cook and those who can't. If Kiryuu Zero is certain of anything, Kuran Kaname is one of the latter.

Black smoke is coming out from the pressure cooker, shards of glass are all over the place and there is even a knife stuck on the ceiling, if those aren't bad enough, then there's Kaname, at it with the chopping board with bleeding hands and a bleeding nose.

"I see you're awake now, Kiryuu."

Zero could comprehend the logic with the bleeding hands but the nose...

**The . fucking . nose**

How in the world did he end up with a bleeding nose?

Allowing a sigh to escape his mouth, Zero puts the Bloody Rose on the counter and walks over to Kaname.

Trying to remain as calm as he could, in a temperate tone, he requests, "Kuran, go to the dining room. Sit down and wait for me there. Don't touch anything, don't do anything. We're eating out after I'm finished cleaning this up and cleaning **you** up."

Kaname nods quietly and follows obediently. He's hungry and thirsty. He'd really rather not argue right now.

On the other hand, Zero stares at the disaster Kaname made. His head throbbed. If he learned anything today, then that would be, take away a vampire's special ability, the next thing you know, they'll be over the place, bleeding everywhere possible.

Kaname...

He's starting to see how he and Yuuki are related.

* * *

Sitting by the dining table, Kaname– unaware of his bleeding nose –stares at his wounded hands. Looks like he's really human as of the moment. He's not healing after all.

As he stares at his still bleeding body part, he can't help but to reflect on life. Right now, as he is, it's easy for him to be killed. That is why, he wonders...

If he was to die tomorrow, what would he like to do today?

As he thinks about this, suddenly, Zero appears with the first aid kit. Taking a seat beside him, Zero pops the kit open.

"Seriously, what the hell were you trying to do? Burn the house?" Zero mutters as he starts treating Kaname's hand, beginning by pulling out the shards that happened to be stuck in it with a tweezers.

Kaname flinches.

_Pain_

It's been such a long time.

Kaname begins to space at the thought of pain. As his mind floated aimlessly from topic to topic– a topics that have something to do with being mortal, Zero decides to keep on talking, "Geez, if you can't cook, you could have just waken me up or something..."

As Zero continued talking, Kaname continued spacing out.

This went on until Zero has finally sanitized his wounds, wrapped his hands– fingers, wrist and palm included –with bandages and treated his nose. After having all of his wounds treated by Zero, he earns a pat on the head from the vampire hunter which stuns the Pureblood somehow.

What even stunned him more was the words that followed, "Nice try though. But seriously, next time, just wake me up. You're under my care right now after all."

After saying those words, Zero pulls his hand away from Kaname, organizes the kit back to how it was before and puts it back to where he got it. Returning to Kaname, he arches a brow at him, "Oi, what are you still sitting around there for?" he asks, seemingly annoyed.

Kaname blinks, "Apologies, but is there something I need to do?"

Zero flinches, "YES YOU MORON. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO UP, CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES AND GO OUT WITH ME." he yells.

"Go... out with you?" Kaname repeats, apparently interpreting the phrase differently.

A blush creeps up Zero's face upon realizing what Kaname means. In a hostile manner he immediately corrects him, "Not go out with me, idiot! Not in that way at least! Geez... By that I mean go out with me, I mean, go out and eat with me. Urgh... now I see how you're related to Yuuki..."

"Anyway, just go and change your clothes! Try not to hurt yourself too while you're at it... sheesh..."

Saying so, Zero storms to his room leaving Kaname. Kaname, who was left alone, stares at his hands.

Speaking of going out, he has never been on a date before. To be quite honest, he actually has never eaten out with someone, one on one, before.

_'I wonder how it feels to go out with the person you love...'_

The picture of Yuuki and her husband flashes in his mind.

_Ahh._

Perhaps he's not meant to known.

_Or is he, just not with Yuuki?_

A small bitter smile slips out his lips.

Impossible because...

_'I'll only love Yuuki.'_

* * *

**********[ **End of********** Chapter 6 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time.

[ Thank you for reviewing **Kai Hoshizuki**, **Guest (1)**, **irmina**, **ao-mido**, **ben4kevin**, **Guest (2)**, **Naruta13**, **crazyyetgreat**, **kluna**, **Yandere Yangire Lover **and **vv**. ]


	7. A Not-So-Pleasant Surprise

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 7: **A Not-So-Pleasant Surprise **]**

* * *

Sitting across Zero, Kaname stares at the food– specifically a burger –before him, lying on their table of choice, wrapped in a paper wrap. According to his companion, it seems like they didn't make it for 'breakfast', whatever that means, therefore they can't have pancakes, hash browns or whatever it is on the breakfast menu– not that either of them mind.

On the other hand, noticing the Pureblood's stare, he– who was about to take a bite from his burger– puts down his food and rudely, yet with concern, snaps, "Aren't you hungry? Why are you just staring at the food then? Not feeling well?"

Kaname looks away. Of course, they're hungry– more specifically, _he_'s hungry, that's why he went all the trouble trying to cook and they went all the trouble going here. Snapping back to reality, he apologizes, "Ahh, apologies. My mind went blank for a moment there." he even lets out an apologetic smile.

Just when he was about to take the burger though, Zero snatches it and unwraps it. Forcefully, the lilac eyed vampire-vampire hunter shoves the unwrapped burger in the brunette's hand. Suddenly averting his eyes away from the other upon feeling him do the opposite, he murmurs in irritation, "You idiot. You're going to make dying too easy if you don't eat." he pauses then sighs. Grunting, he quietly adds, "I can see the relationship between you and Yuuki now."

Saying so, he finally takes a bite from his burger.

Kaname, meanwhile, stares at his burger. Absentmindedly, he mutters, "I wonder how this tastes like..."

Unfortunately for him, Zero's ear manages to catch on to this. Rather than teasing him though, his brain, weirdly enough, decides to assure him, "It is."

Looking away, he finishes up his burger, draws his beverage closer to him and reaches for his straw. Just when the straw was finally at the tip of his fingers, somehow, it slips away from his grasp and he hears a pop. Much to his surprise, it seems like Kaname decided to return the favor– the vampire had popped the straw in his cup.

"Y...you..." he manages to utter.

Kaname pops a straw in his own cup and, at last, takes a bite form his burger. Almost shyly yet coolly, he states, "Thank you for not laughing. Though I wouldn't have minded if you laughed at me, I just really find your decision sweet."

Zero flinches, "What the hell are you talking abou–" he is cut off by the realization, "A-ahh... well, don't get me wrong! I just don't feel like making fun of you right now."

Kaname lets out a small smile and continues eating.

It's a silent meal but they both have to admit, it isn't the worst thing ever– they're not even sure if they can consider it as bad.

* * *

Considering the food as good, the pair leaves the fast food restaurant with a take out– a hell of a take out, all on Kaname. As they walk back home, Zero couldn't help but to wonder, "Kuran... can you really finish all of those burgers?"

The question is answered with a finest burp followed by an "Excuse me".

Zero's eyes widen.

"THE FUCK!?"

Kaname had already eaten all of the burgers, all but one– and there were twenty just so you all know. Zero sighs. Kuran– he has one heck of an appetite alright.

As they continue walking, suddenly, Kaname feels a throb in his chest. Simultaneously, Zero's vision, for a moment, discolors, blurs and distorts. The silverette is halted from walking. On the other hand, the brunette slowly falls on his knees.

_Drop_

The sound of the last burger dropping snaps Zero back to his senses. It also drove him to turn back and check on Kaname. Much to his shock, the brunette is already down on his knees, clutching on his chest.

"Kuran!"

Immediately, Zero rushes to Kaname's side and acts as support. With caution, he assists the Pureblood back on his feet, "What the fuck happened to you?!" he asks, though had used a curse, with concern.

Kaname, despite still feeling a little ache in his chest, assures Zero with a small and gentle smile, "Ahh... please don't worry. It's just a slight pain. It must have had something to do with the mark."

_Please don't worry._

Zero twitches, "Who the fuck said I was worried?"

After saying so, instantly, he pulls away from Kaname. The moron is getting a little bit ahead of himself. But he's right anyway, this Zero's conscience knows. After all, even though Yuuki pretty much broke his heart, he still loves her and what's important to her is important to him too.

Now walking beside Kaname, despite of what he said, Zero starts keeping his eye on the mentioned vampire– which the other eventually notices. He smiles kindly at Zero for this, "Thank you."

This earns him a twitch from Zero. Much to the silverette's dismay, just when he was about to shoot him a rude remark, his phone rings.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he finds out who the caller is.

_Yuuki._

"Hel–"

"Zero, you and big brother... there's something I need to discuss with the two of you. I'm at our house right now! This is urgent, please come immediately!" saying so, Yuuki hangs up.

Kaname glances at Zero, "What did she say?" he suddenly asks.

Zero arches a brow, "Huh?"

"It was Yuuki, wasn't it?"

* * *

Arriving at Kaien Cross's house– the place Yuuki was referring to as _our house_, Zero opens the door for Kaname, letting him in first then himself. Upon closing the door however...

"CONGRATULATIONS~"

The lights went on and then suddenly confetti and balloons were all over the place along with the sound of party trumpets. Everyone was there, cheering for them. Nothing made sense for the two, nothing until a cake was presented to them– a cake that had a message written on it.

A message that said...

**Congratulations, Kuran Kaname-sama and Kiryu Zero. Best wishes to both of you. May you live a happy life together forever.**

Kaname freezes, Zero trembles.

_How did they find out?_

"I thought I'd tell everybody the good news and surprise the two of you~"

Yuuki.

Of course.

* * *

**********[ **End of********** Chapter 7 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time.

[ Thank you for reviewing **Yandere Yangire Lover**, **ao-mido**, **Kai Hoshizuki**, **Guest** (1), **Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**, **Guest **(2), **irmina**, **Guest **(3), **KxZ fan girl**, **kluna**, **God-d-e-ss Eternity**, **dimplypanda**, **Gallant Halliviere**, **goldluka**. ]


	8. No Escape

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 8: **No Escape **]**

* * *

Never in his life has Zero felt this much irritation against his supposedly dearest, which is Yuuki. Right now, he wants to throw her off a building, a valley, a mountain, a helicopter– better yet, a fucking space ship.

Trembling in annoyance, with a shadowed expression and a murderous aura, he stomps towards Yuuki, opens his mouth and is about to say something explicitly violent and rude all in all, only to be stopped by his _better half_.

"Yuuki, the three of us have to talk. **Alone**." Kaname intervenes, with one arm acting as a barrier for Yuuki from Zero.

Yuuki gulps. When Kaname speaks in that tone, with that kind of expression on...

Shit is bound to happen. This is absolute.

And just like that, she dismisses everyone and complies to Kaname's request.

* * *

_No way..._

_No way._

_No way!_

**There's no way!**

With eyes wider than usual, and jaw hanging, Yuuki couldn't help but to allow a gasp escape from her. Seriously!?

"S-so you're telling me t-that..." she stammers, trailing off meaningfully.

Kaname looks down with a darkened expression, "Yes. I accidentally gave him the mark. We're not really lovers. Not even close."

There is a moment of silence– a moment of silence that Yuuki attempts to break, "W-well, don't worry! There's still time! The crescent moon is just yet to arri–"

She is immediately cut off by Zero, "The crescent moon arrived yesterday."

Another moment of silence.

Later on, shakily, she asks, "U-uhh... then please do tell me... have you by any chance felt a sudden chest ache, Kaname-sen– big brother? As for you Zero, have your vision distorted anyhow?"

The two nod quietly.

Yuuki gulps once more– this gulp is her heaviest however.

Hesitantly, she informs them with the truth, "Then it's too late now. The fang particles have already broken down. In vampire words, t-the two of you are now officially... married."

_Crap._

* * *

After that eventful moment, nighttime came like an arrow– very fast. And before either of them knew it, they are, again, lying on the same bed. Almost like last night except for the fact that this time, it's not only Zero that can't sleep.

Kaname as well couldn't bring himself to lose his consciousness to the darkness of slumber.

"Kiryu, I–"

Zero cuts him off almost instantly, "Seriously, no. Just no. I know you're going to apologize again. You've been apologizing for like the whole day, for fuck's sake. Your apology won't change a thing so, really, don't bother anymore. And it's not like you're the only one at fault here."

Silence emerges between them.

_Talk about awkward._

"I... let's just stay together until your body finally makes up for the strength you've lost, okay?"

Kaname sighs and closes his eyes. Not like they have a choice, do they?

"Yeah."

* * *

In bed with her husband, Yuuki stares off into space, "Aido-senapi..." she mutters, shifting her body to the Noble's direction.

Aido shifts his to hers upon hearing this, "What is it, Cross?" he replies back with concern, yet in a seemingly cold manner.

Suddenly, Yuuki sits up. Lips curling in guilt, soon, she begins to bawl, "UWAAH! IT'S ALL MY FAULT WHY BIG BROTHER AND ZERO ARE IN THAT KIND OF TROUBLE! IF I HADN'T RASHLY DECIDED TO MARRY YOU, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" she cries in between her sniffs.

Eventually, Aido is left with no choice but to sit up as well. "GOOD GOD, YOU'RE GOING TO SHATTER MY EARDRUMS, WOMAN! Geez... calm down, Cross. There's no need to panic. There's no such thing as a disaster after all~"

Sniffling, Yuuki blinks, "Eh?" she tilts her head innocently.

Aido smirks, "Love– love is the answer to our problem, darling~"

_"Let's make Kaname-sama and Kiryu fall in love with each other!"_

* * *

**********[ **End of********** Chapter 8 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time.

[ Thank you for reviewing **KyouyaxCloud, ben4kevin, Yandere Yangire Lover, KxZ fan girl, Kai Hoshizuki, irmina, kluna, Onigiri Chibi, goldluka, adero, vv **and **ao-mido**. ]


	9. ( Extra 001 ) & ( Extra 002 )

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 8.5 ]**

* * *

[** (Extra 001)**: Kaname and Zero's Daily Activities]

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Zero moved into Kaname's house. And somehow, as much as he despises to admit, no matter how much he's trying to convince himself otherwise–

Lying on the bed beside Kaname, he steals a glance at the Pureblood's back. Unwillingly, his mind confesses, _'Kuran isn't such a bad person after all. In fact...' _he pauses then turns away from the vampire thus continues the thought.

_'His company is actually quite nice.'_

–he actually enjoys Kaname's company.

* * *

"Food's ready."

Zero preparing their day to day food has become the routine ever since the brunette had accidentally tasted the silverette's cooking– much to Kaname's liking. Somewhat, as much as he hated– yes, hated, because there's really no use hating Zero now that Yuuki is officially somebody else's who is not either of them– Zero, he likes his cooking. In fact, he would be totally lying he said he just likes it because in all honesty...

_He __**loves**__ Zero's cooking_. Almost more than he loves Yuuki, to be quite honest.

Putting that thought aside with an invisible shrug though, with the food cover removed and a spoon in his hand, Kaname, without any hesitation, digs in.

From the moment he takes his first bite, he couldn't help but to mentally curse.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

**This . is . the . best . food . he . had . tasted . so . far **('So far' because he's pretty sure that what will Zero cook next will either taste just as good or even better.)

A feeling of fluffiness builds up in his chest. Somehow, just maybe somehow... his drunken self made the right decision in choosing Kiryu.

* * *

Another two weeks passed by like an arrow– so fast. And before they knew it, they have gotten pretty attached with each other. So attached that sometimes, they just find themselves talking about things they don't usually talk about with other people, feeling all comfortable, admitting that they enjoy each other's company and walking by the streets together. Just like now.

From the grocery after buying ingredients for tonight's dinner, Kaname and Zero walks home side by side. Casually talking, Zero is suddenly alarmed when all of a sudden, Kaname ceased talking.

"Is it fine then if I'll add in a little more soy sau– Kuran?"

Zero turns to Kaname, only to see him staring at a certain direction. Curios, he glances at the direction and assumes, "Want to go to the amusement park?" he suddenly blurts out soon after.

The Pureblood turns to him, looking quite startled. It didn't take him long to recover and find words to say though. "I've never been to one." he confesses honestly.

Allowing a sigh to escape his mouth, Zero facepalms with his vacant hand. "That's why I'm asking you if you want to go, idiot." he states in a 'a-matter-of-fact' tone.

Kaname lets out an 'ahh' then apologizes, "Sorry. Well–" he is cut off by Zero's cell phone though, before he could properly reply to him.

_Vrr, vrr, vrr_

The whole conversation is forgotten upon Zero's sudden realization, "Ahh shit! I forgot, I left the stove open to cook the rice! Kuran, can we hasten a little?"

Kaname blinks. Ahh, so he used to phone to time whatever it was he's cooking. He smiles a little then nods, "Alright."

With that, they run back home, with Zero not receiving a proper answer and Kaname not being able to give a proper answer.

* * *

Arriving home and checking out the ingredients he left to cook a while ago, Zero grunts, "Damn. It burnt."

Grudgingly, he puts on an apron and begins to cleanup, deciding to just start from scratch, seeing that there's no other choice. As he did, Kaname enters the venue and places the ingredients they bought on the kitchen counter. Doing so, the rustling sounds of paper and plastic bags catches Zero's attention– making him aware of Kaname's presence.

Incidentally glancing at Kaname, he is reminded by their conversation earlier before his phone rang. He decides to bring it up again, as he not just wants to know but also feels like chatting a little.

"Sorry about earlier, I wasn't able to hear your answer out properly." he starts off by apologizing.

Kaname gives him an assuring look, "It's nothing. Please don't worry about it."

There is a very short moment of silence until Zero decides to finally get to the point, "But I'd really like to know, so yeah... tell me."

There is a certain emotion in Zero's eyes that Kaname couldn't quite figure. But whatever it is, it never fails to make him want to tell him everything. It's annoying, it's irritating and it usually drives him crazy deep inside in a negative way. But at the same time, it's comforting, it's nice, it's warm and it's... so difficult to explain.

Getting too caught up in the aura the vampire hunter is releasing and his thoughts about it, Zero finds Kaname staring blankly at his direction. Twitching, he mentally snorts, this guy surely knows how to become an easy target.

"Oi, Earth to Kuran. Are you still alive?" he snaps, looking quite annoyed.

Kaname blinks, "Ahh sorry... well about that, yes, it would be nice if we could. But we don't necessarily have t–"

"Let's go there some time then." he interrupts.

Tilting his head a bit, Kaname unconsciously blurts, "I beg your pardon?"

Zero turns to Kaname, scrunching his nose, he unofficially promises, "I'll bring you there some time. But for now, shut up and help me."

Kaname stares at Zero.

_Kiryu..._

_He really is interesting._

A small smile creeps his lips as he walks to Zero's side and begins rinsing the caserole.

Zero notices this. And damn, it didn't fail to annoy him. With a vein popping, he flinches.

"What the fuck is with that creepy grin, moron? Sheesh... wipe it off, it's fucking annoying!"

_Yes, because he doesn't really feel like falling in love right now– _wait...

**What?!**

* * *

[ **End of (Extra 001) **]

* * *

[ **(Extra 002)**: How Yuuki and Aido Came to Be ]

* * *

"Aido-senpai, please marry me!" Yuuki proposes, sounding pretty desperate.

Aido spits out his juice and chokes a little. Is this woman in her right mind? Why the sudden proposal? It's true that he has a crush on Yuuki but it's obvious that she'll either end up with that Kiryu or his Kaname-sama so, what is with this all of a sudden?!

Suspicious, and decides to assume that this is just one of Yuuki's jokes, he shrieks, "What the fu– no! Why would I marry someone like you? You can't even cook! And plus, I'd really rather not get involved in your love triangle with Kaname-sama and Kiryuu..." he lies convincingly. To be honest, if this isn't a joke and Yuuki really has something for him, he'd definitely marry her and would be more than glad enough to join the battle– even if it's against Kaname.

Much to his disappointment, though it really isn't a joke, it isn't because Yuuki has feelings for him either. The Pureblood explains this simply, "But that's the thing, I love Kaname-senpai and Zero. I love them both equally– not just as a man but also as a brother; a family. I don't want to hurt the other by choosing the other so I thought that if I'd get married and hurt them both, then eventually, things will become better."

Aido felt a throb in his chest. Okay. That kinda hurt– not that he can really blame Yuuki for that since she doesn't really know his feelings for her. But still...

He lets out a sigh, a really heavy sigh, "If that's the case then anyone would do. Why don't you just find somebody else? I don't want to be the one to hurt Kaname-sama after all."

Yuuki opens her mouth, as if about to say something, only to be stopped by Aido saying, "I have feelings too, you know."

With that, he walks off blushing.

_Crap._

He didn't mean to say that.

* * *

It's been three days since Yuuki proposed and since Aido turned her down after knowing her reasons. In other words, it's been three days since that incident. Weirdly enough– or maybe this is just how it is when you hold feelings for someone, in that three days, Aido hasn't seen Yuuki and he isn't appreciating the _Yuukiless _days at all.

Thinking that maybe he should say something or do something at that matter, he attempts to visit Yuuki at her place, only to bump into her on the way.

"Aido-senpai! I was just on my way to see you." she states, seeming quite enthusiastic.

He didn't really know what to say and it would be uncool if he told her the truth that he was basically doing the same thing, so instead of talking, he looks away and allows a 'hmph' escape his mouth.

This made Yuuki squint her eyes and pout her lips, looking quite apologetic, "I see that you're mad about what I told you the other day..." she trails off.

Suddenly, her expression changes into a more determined one, "You told me I could have just chosen anyone, but that's not how I see it at all! Aido-senpai is the only single man who knows everything about me and yet I can still trust!"

"It won't work... it's no good if it's not you!"

Aido gulps and a blush creeps his cheeks. Seeing Yuuki with this kind of expression on, releasing this kind of aura...

_There's no way–_

Composing himself, the blond scoffed. With brows furrowed, and eyes avoiding Yuuki's, he splutters, "Geez! Y-you talk way too much! Anyway, I've thought about it too and well... err... if it's for Kaname-sama's good t-then okay, fine, I'll do it! I'll marry you, Cross! Just promise me this won't end me up dead and this will bring good to Kaname-sama!"

–_he can say no._

Yuuki blinks. Registering what he had just said, her eyes beam in pure bliss. Carried away by her feelings, she glomps Aido and pecks his cheek, "Thank you!"

Aido's chest tightens.

S_hit. What the hell did he do?_

_He is definitely screwed._

* * *

[ **End of (Extra 002) **]

* * *

**[ **End of** Chapter 8.5 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune. Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time.

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin, PuppetPrince, Kai Hoshizuki, kluna, irmina, silverflash, ao-mido **and **Guest**. ]


	10. A Foreboding Storm

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 9**: A Foreboding Storm **]**

* * *

A pair of mismatched eyes run through the sky as if waiting for something to come. Upon the arrival of a black pigeon that possesses a certain kind of aura which one may consider not normal, the look on the man's eyes instantly disappears and is quickly replaced with a look of satisfaction. The said look of satisfaction is upgraded to a look of victory after the pigeon had taken its rest on the man's finger– it almost seems as if the pigeon had just reported a bit of good news to the stunning lad.

_... which is really the case._

After a few seconds of just resting there on the stud's finger, transferring to him the information it has gathered, the pigeon flies away to only his master knows where leaving the man with a menacing grin plastered on his face.

"K...Kuhahaha~ this is just perfect!" he begins to laugh hysterically, sounding quite scary and evil all in all.

Resting his back on the fence of his veranda, he leans a bit farther– back crossing over the fence –and tauntingly looks at the moon. In a victorious tone, he murmurs, "With the ancestor immobilized as he is now and tied to such weakling... it definitely is the perfect time to make my move and aim for checkmate~"

"Kuran's ancestor, I'll make sure you'll become one with me..."

_Soon enough._

* * *

_Soon enough..._

Sweating all over and with his heart palpitating severely, Kaname's eyes flutter open in horror.

_That dream again._

Putting his hand on top of his chest in hopes to calm his pounding chest down, the Pureblood decides to get out of bed and get some water. After reaching the kitchen, as he pours himself some water, he grunts.

_This is bad._

As he puts down the pitcher and takes a sip of the water he had just served himself, Kaname contemplates on his dreams for the past few days. It's something he can't just ignore, since it's been quite a number of days since he started dreaming of _that man _after all_. _And basically, we all know that he possesses the power to visit people in their dreams or something to that effect.

"Rido..." he mutters, putting down the glass dramatically.

Though he was there when the other Pureblood was killed, he couldn't shrug the feeling off that he's still alive and is somewhere out there stalking him and Yuuki. After all, Rido is a Pureblood just like him– an evil and powerful one too, not to mention, so one can never really be too sure when it comes to him.

_Ahh..._

But if that is the case and he really is alive then...

Kaname flinches.

_Damn._

He's really screwed– and so is Yuuki, Kiryu, even Aido, who is now Yuuki's husband, and so are the other vampires who will eventually be left with no choice but to be under him.

A scenario plays in his head.

This, however is stopped by footsteps– the sound of unfamiliar footsteps.

"Ahh, I'm amazed, you got it all figured out~" a voice cheers from behind him.

A shiver runs down Kaname's spine. Unreasonably, his body begins to tremble slightly and his eyes widen and shake in shock.

Unwillingly, he turns to see who it was.

Seeing what was behind him, a gasp escapes from him. With knees feeling weak, he stumbles aback.

It wasn't the person who just spoke that made him feel so, rather, it was who the person was holding– or rather, dragging –that stirred all those emotions.

In the hand of the mismatched eyed Pureblood, identified as Rido Kuran, is none other than Kiryu Zero. Fatally wounded and massively bleeding, just by looking at him, Kaname could already tell. He won't last long.

As Kaname stares at Zero, unable to move from shock, the antagonist decides to take this opportunity to talk.

"Love is painful, isn't it?" he starts off, "Makes you do stupid things such as accidentally giving someone a special mark... don't you think so too?"

He lets out a smirk and pulls the Bloody Rose out from Zero's grasp, "I know what happened, I know where you are, I know who you're with and I know what's happening. But more importantly..."

"I'm alive and is more than willing to kill anyone who may get in my way to you just like..."

His smirk widens. He points the gun at the silverette and places his finger on the trigger.

"...This."

_Bang_

"Kiryu!"

* * *

"Kiryu!"

Kaname's eyes flutter open. Instinctively, he clutches on the first thing his hand lays on. Clutching on that random object, suddenly, he feels a wild shake– a tremor –then an eerie screech. The tremor reaches its peak then all of a sudden, the world felt as if it stopped for a moment.

"What ha–"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING, KURAN!? WE ALMOST GOT HIT BY A FUCKING TRUCK, YOU DUMBASS! I KNOW WE'RE GODDAMN VAMPIRES BUT YOU ARE NOT A VAMPIRE RIGHT NOW AND SO WAS THE TRUCK DRIVER! PLUS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THE DAMAGES WOULD HAVE COST?!"

He glances to the direction where he heard the ear-wrecking sermon. Seeing who it is giving the sermon, the tightness in his chest instantly disappears and his grip on the object– which happened to be Zero's chest –loosens.

A sigh of relief exits his mouth, "Just a dream..." he mutters.

Hearing his murmurs, Zero's anger somewhat calmed.

_Ah._

"Hey, did you just have one of those dreams again?" he asks, concern evident in his voice.

Kaname nods, "Yes. Apparently, my intuition is right after all. He's still alive... Rido."

Zero's brow arches, "But didn't I–"

Kaname shakes his head, "No. Apparently, he wasn't killed– either what you killed was an illusion or something else. I really have no idea. All I know is that... as of we speak right now, he is still alive– breathing and stalking somewhere out there." darkly, he informs.

Just by looking at Kaname and listening to him, Zero could already tell that the other had a really bad dream– or rather, was warned pretty brutally. Clearly, he could hear and feel the worry in the other's voice. And this was not worry only for himself but also for the person he loves dearly– which is obviously Yuuki.

Reading Kaname, he comes to a decision, "Geeez, don't make too much fuss out of it. Yuuki told me she gave that Aido the mark too so I'm pretty sure he's at least capable enough to protect her. As for you... well, that's pretty much why we're together– like why I'm living with you for the meanwhile, right?"

"I'll protect you, Kuran. And if that Aido fails to protect Yuuki, I'll protect her too. So take a chill pill or something, will you?"

Feeling that things are getting a little bit too serious, he arrogantly comments, comically, "I'll just have to kill him again– over and over again, if I have to just for yo– Yuuki, and for her, you too. So yeah, no need to worry much."

Saying so, Zero regains his momentum and begins driving again. Doing so, he finds himself griping on the steering wheel a little bit too tight.

Kill him again, he says.

Truth be told...

_'So he's still alive huh... damn.'_

He's pretty panicked too.

* * *

******[ **End of****** Chapter 9 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: So, I decided to shorten the past author's notes just to see how much part of the story do they take up, and, LOL, from 12,115 words, after shortening the A/Ns, it became 9,873 words. Can you believe that? LOL. That's why I've decided to make the A/Ns as short and direct to the point as possible from now on. It's bad to get people's hopes up that the chapters are long when in fact around half of almost every chapter is just the A/N. LOL. I'll still try to answer everyone's question and reply to everyone's words though. Just not in _that way_ anymore. I feel that it really gets people's hopes up that the chapter is long. (and for that I have to apologize) LOL.

I'm sorry.

Anyway, that aside, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Your faves and alerts are totally appreciated. And guys... your reviews make me cry. LOL. I love you all. (I hope school doesn't kill me too. :)) )

[ Thank you for reviewing **Eziali**, **ben4kevin**, **ao-mido**, **PuppetPrince**, **Kai Hoshizuki**, **Guest **(1), **Guest **(2), **kluna** and **Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**. ]

Till next time, everyone.


	11. A Set-up and a Double Getaway

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 10: **A Set-up and a Double Getaway **]**

* * *

"Zero! Big brother! You're finally here!"

Just by the tone of her voice and the spark in her eyes, both Kaname and Zero can very well tell– Yuuki is definitely excited. And as much as they both like the fact that she's happy, a heavy feeling builds up in their chest.

_How the fuck are they supposed to bring up that Rido might be alive now?_

Thinking that since as of they speak right now it is just a 'might', they decide to leave the topic be for now and allow themselves to believe that right now is not the time for that. Deciding so, they both greet Yuuki back– Kaname, with a smile that Zero never thought he was capable of pulling off, and Zero, with snort, just as Kaname expected.

"How have you been Yuuki? Has Hanabusa been taking good care of you?" Kaname starts off, still wearing _that _gentle smile.

Zero shrugs the weird vibes he's getting from Kaname's smile and follows the Pureblood's lead, "Yeah and what's with the sudden call?"

Yuuki's grin widens, "Well about that... let's talk about it inside! Shall we~?"

Taking a step in the Kuran-Aido household, Zero and Kaname feel their hearts twist.

Something...

Something tells them that Yuuki and his husband are up to no good. They just can't tell what.

* * *

Sitting next to each other on an unfamiliar yet comfortable couch located in the living room of the said house, two tickets are presented before the lilac eyed vampire hunter and chocolate eyed Pureblood vampire. Assuming that they'd start bombarding her with questions eventually, Yuuki decides to answer their still unspoken questions.

"I know that both of you are totally stressed out by the things currently happening right now so..." she starts, then significantly glances at Aido for a short while, then glances back to to her brothers and continues, "We've decided to arrange something for you– a trip to Paris! Wonderful, don't you think? Aren't you thrilled?! Ahh! Oh yeah, also, there's no need to worry about your passport and visa! I've already arranged a meeting for the two of you so–"

As Zero twitches at the realization as to what her dearest is trying to do, Kaname, on the other hand, registers everything and cuts her short after getting where she's getting at, deciding to use this opportunity to drag her somewhere safer.

Calmly and decided as to what he wants, he speaks, "We won't do it unless you two come with us."

Yuuki is crippled.

Kaname's using **it**– _that tone_.

Even worse...

"Just consider this as a double date of some sort. After all, the more the merrier~"

He's smiling while using that tone.

A chill creeps up both Yuuki's, Aido's and Zero's backs.

_Kaname-senpai..._

_Kaname-sama..._

_Kuran..._

**What (the fuck) are you trying to do!?**

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 10** **]**

* * *

Author's Note: I congratulate myself, this my shortest chapter yet. LOL...

Sorry.

Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. And goodness, school is so stressful. *sighs* People who are also going through a similar thing (worse or lighter), hang in there. We will win against the world eventually. LOL.

Mhmm... I'm going to think about it– Rido being a third party, that is. As for Kaname returning back to normal... well... I'm still thinking about it. LOL. Sorry, I'm not really helpful, am I?

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin, Guest **(1)**, PuppetPrince, Kai Hoshizuki, silver moon, Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS, Yandere Yangire Lover, vv, ao-mido, irmina, Guest **(2) and **Phoenix Glow**. ]

Your faves, alerts and reviews really mean a lot to me. Till next time. Please stay in tune, 'kay?


	12. Airsickness and Another Thing

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 11: **Airsickness and Another Thing **]**

* * *

Looking paler than usual with eyes as if hiding behind the brown locks that fell upon his face as he released a certain kind of dark aura, a nauseous feeling builds up from his abdomen. Goodness, as much as he didn't want to show– or even admit it, at that matter...

He just can't anymore– he can't lie nor can he hide it anymore.

He's airsick.

* * *

_Oh god..._

_Nine more goddamn hours to go._

* * *

Three hours have passed since the take off. And Kaname has to admit, it appears that he had underestimated the capabilities of airsickness, going as far as letting Zero sit by the window after overhearing from the silverette's conversation with Yuuki that– according to Yuuki's babbling –Zero had always wanted to see the horizon from above and that she's so excited for him and she prays that 'big brother' would let Zero sit by the window.

_Ahh..._

_All the things you do for love._

**Yuuki**.

Taking a heavy gulp, Kaname rests his hand on top of his mouth.

_Damn..._

_All the things you do because of pride._

Eventually, he just couldn't anymore.

Due to extreme dizziness, his head falls on Zero's shoulder because of lack of balance and his vision begins to blur.

_Ahh crap._

* * *

For quite some time now, Zero has been feeling slightly yet oddly nauseous, at the same time, dizzy. He says 'oddly' because, the last time he checked, he would always feel relaxed when riding planes and seeing the horizon just as he is now.

Assuming that it might be just a side-effect of not flying for such a long time, he shrugs the feeling off and continues staring at the horizon.

_What the..._

Hours pass and yet somewhat, rather than feeling better and better, the feeling is getting worse and worse instead. Soon, everything instantly makes sense when a heavy weight is suddenly placed on his shoulder.

Shocked by the sudden contact, he turns his head to where the weight was felt with the intention to react, only to end up reacting very differently from how he planned to.

"Kuran!"

Kaname had passed out.

So it seems that he is experiencing airsickness.

_Well that explains a lot._

* * *

Regaining his consciousness, a familiar scent passes his nose and a comfortable warmth is recognized by his skin. Opening his eyes, Kaname feels a feeling of anxiety– a good kind of anxiety; the type he used to feel whenever he would see Yuuki smile –build up in his chest. What his eyes caught upon his awakening set his heart pounding like never before.

It's Zero– just Kiryu Zero, sleeping there. There on the side where _he_ was sitting on a while ago while he, now, sits on the side by the window. There, beside a plastic cup of water with a medicine wrapper sticking out his pocket. There...

Right next to him.

_"Let's go to the amusement park some time then."_

The vision of Zero telling him that flashes in his mind.

_"I'll bring you there sometime..."_

Kaname's heart thumps both in horror and thrill.

_This feeling..._

**He is so in trouble, isn't he?**

* * *

"Good morning, Kiryu. I see you're awake now." Kaname greets in his usual tone.

Zero blinks and sits up straight.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Kuran." he groggily replies.

Sleepily, pulls his arm out from the grasp of the coat that had been protecting him from the cold throughout his sleep– wait, _what coat?_

As if pinched, Zero's eyes snaps wide open.

Where the hell did this coat come from?

Looking down onto it, he analyzes the coat.

This...

It's certainly not his.

Still wondering where the coat came from, suddenly, a statement indirectly answers it all.

With elbow resting on the elbow rest of the chair, chin resting on his palm and eyes set on the view outside the window, Kaname dryly answers, "Just think of that as my way of thanking you for taking care of me."

Saying so, the Pureblood, through his peripheral vision, steals a glance at the vampire hunter.

To pursue these feelings or to dispose of them...

_To continue on being Zero's (and Aido's) rival or to start seeing Yuuki as his rival..._

_'Which is it, I wonder...'_

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 11 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: I think I screwed up Kaname's character big time. Oh well... LOL.

Anyway, before I end this note, lemme just answer the questions I happen to have read. I'll start of with... why Paris. Well, Paris is the 'City of Love', so I guess Yuuki must have thought that the atmosphere would increase her and Aido's plan's success rate. As for the pairing... well, I guess this is more on K/Z rather than Z/K since Kaname dominates in bed. LOL. Thanks for the questions.

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin, Kai Hoshizuki, PuppetPrince, kluna, irmina, Eziali, Guest **(1), **Guest **(2) and **ao-mido**. ]

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Your faves, alerts and reviews are definitely appreciated. I love you all.

Till next time, everyone. Stay in tune, kay? (Even though my chapters are short, they are from the heart. LOL.)


	13. Separation

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 12: **Separation **]**

* * *

**Welcome to France**–

–**not really.**

This was supposed to be a getaway; a vacation– a fucking break from all the shit life has been throwing him for the past months...

_Not . even . more . bullshit_

* * *

With sweat trickling all over his body, Zero allows himself to rest a bit– starting off with slowing himself down, then ending off by completely stopping eventually. Trying to catch his breath, he bends his body a bit and rests his palms on his knees.

Damn. Damn. Damn. **Damn.**

Seriously, it hasn't even been a goddamn day yet– actually, it's been just approximately eight hours –and they're already in this much trouble! He knew it, he goddamn knew it! This whole trip was a bad idea. Why did Kuran even agree to this thing?! He trusted his logical thinking. He trusted him.

Damn shit.

Now, look what kind of crap they're currently in!

"Maybe we should take a rest, Kiryu." suddenly popping behind Zero, Kaname suggests. Apparently, he's quite drained himself. As much as he'd like to find _those two_– although not as much as Zero would, he just really needs to rest. The whole plane thing simply squeezed the living energy out of him.

Rather than appreciating the Pureblood's consideration though, it sort of snaps something in Zero, causing the other to fume in reply, "What the fu- YOU WANT ME TO REST WHILE YUUKI AND HER BASTARD OF A HUSBAND IS MISSING IN FRANCE?! **IN FUCKING FRANCE!? **Yuuki can't speak French, for heaven's sake!"

Kaname looks down, seeming as if he forgot to tell Zero something very important earlier. Taking a small yet nervous gulp, he mutters, "But Hanabusa can."

Zero's ear rings.

_But Hanabusa can..._

_But Hanabusa can._

**But Hanabusa can!**

He flinches at the statement.

"You..."

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT SOONER, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aido and Yuuki stood in the middle of god knows where.

Flinching a bit, Aido couldn't help but to think out loud, "We're pretty screwed, aren't we?"

Trying to stay optimistic after hearing Aido's sentiment, Yuuki cheers, "D-don't worry, I'm pretty sure Zero and big brother are looking for us! I mean... Zero **does **know that I can't speak French and I'm pretty sure Kaname-senpai knows that you don't speak French as well, ya know!"

The latter statement made the blond twitch, "Uhmm... about that..."

"I kinda bluffed to Kaname-sama that I knew French."

There is a pregnant pause.

An involuntary twitch is made by Yuuki's eye.

Apparently...

**They really are screwed.**

* * *

Reaching to the hotel where they made reservations and getting to their room, Zero immediately plops down on the bed.

Cool sheets.

Soft pillow.

_'Phew. Finally. I can rest.'_

With this in mind, he closes his eyes and lets the breeze from the air conditioner caress him to sleep.

Screw shower.

Screw changing clothes.

He just wants to rest so badly right now.

* * *

On the other hand, upon making it to their room, as Zero plopped down on the bed, Kaname entered the bathroom to take a short shower– it was a habit of his to bath, or at least shower first, before resting. It makes him feel more relaxed.

Taking off his clothes, getting in the bathing area and turning the shower on, allowing the water to was away his stress, he ponders on the feelings he came to notice during their flight to where they are now.

_'In the midst of our disagreements and worries, I must have fallen in love unconsciously. How terrible. I suppose what happened at the plane was simply the last straw. After that, my mind must have decided on its own to stop denying and to admit to itself that I have loved once again.'_

A sigh escapes his mouth.

_'Though there should be really no problem since we are already 'married', putting it that way...'_

He extends his hand to the shower knob and turns it off.

_'The real problem lies as to whether Kiryu will reciprocate my feelings or not.' _

Another sigh escapes his mouth as he pulls a towel and begins to dry himself.

_'This is awfully troublesome.'_

* * *

After putting on a robe and drying himself with a blower, Kaname exits the comfort room and heads to the bedroom, only to see Zero asleep.

The sight of him sleeping as he is now made him sigh.

_'He could have at least changed his clothes. He didn't even put on a blanket.'_

Thinking so, he walks towards the sleeping man and pulls out the blanket for him. After doing so, he tucks the silverette in the protection of the hotel blanket and was about to leave him be when suddenly, he felt an urge.

Eyes currently fixated on the vampire hunter's face, Kaname begins to hear it– the sound of his pounding heart.

"Yuuki..." he mutters as he inches his face closer to the other's.

_'I'm sorry'_

Mentally finishing his statement, he rests his lips on Zero's, only to find Zero staring back at him with wide eyes upon parting.

**Oh crap.**

Looks like there's no other way...

"This is..."

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 12 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the lame chapter. Truth be told, I don't know what to write anymore. LOL. Anyway, I'd like to apologize as well for updating late. It's just that school has been a real attention whore, stealing all my attention away with its bitchy ways. Not cool at all.

And oh yeah, by the way... No. He isn't pregnant yet. I'm planning to actually make them do it again. LOL. But as of for now, it's just empathy (for Kaname) he was feeling. And another thing... the reason why Yuuki's and Aido's cameo appearances (together or as individuals) are very short is because I'm planning to make a 'sister-fanfic' (LOL, sorry, I can't quite remember the right term) for this, about them– same universe, centering on Yuuki and Aido's love story. LOL. I'll start working on it once I'm finished with this, I guess... so to those who actually care about them, stay in tune for that. LOL. Thanks for the questions and reactions.

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin, irmina, Kai Hoshizuki, PuppetPrince, 3, kluna, Eziali, ao-mido, Guest (1), vv, FreakyMe99, Guest (2) **and **CeCeRox **]

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Your faves, alerts and reviews truly do mean a lot to me.

Till next time. Stay in tune, okay? (Sorry about the long A/N. LOL.)


	14. Almost

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 13: **Almost **]**

* * *

Zero's eyes widen in shock. "Kuran..." he is able to mutter somehow.

Seeing that his calculations have gone wrong, Kaname gulps a little. Apparently, the silverette has not fallen asleep completely just yet. Staring back at those lilac orbs, he decides to lie.

"This is... all just a dream. Go back to sleep, Kiryu."

Saying so, without turning back or even caring about what he's currently wearing, Kaname heads out of the room to god knows where, leaving Zero dumbfounded.

_Lips_

Registering what the other had just done and said, the one who is suddenly left twitches.

_'W-what the hell was that about!?'_

Kuran Kaname has gone nuts; that's the only conclusion Zero could come up at that time.

* * *

"Aido-senpai, what are we going to do!?" Yuuki whines with head slammed on a random wooden bench nearby.

A sharp looks casts down Aido's face, "Don't worry... I've got an idea."

"Let's ask every single person we see if they can speak Japanese or English in Japanese and English!"

This idea of Aido only made Yuuki even more worried. If she only knew that she would meet her end so soon, then she should have just told her true feelings to her 'brothers'. A sigh escapes her lips.

_'Oh well, at least I got to taste some hinted yaoi right there...'_

* * *

Seven days passed by like an arrow. But then it was never forgotten– like Zero would forget something like that! 'Attacking him' while he's asleep in such normal state, there's no way he'd let him escape– that bastard of a vampire, Kuran.

Opening his eyes, as expected, Kuran is no longer in bed with him.

But knowing the other, he pretty much is able to predict as to where he might possibly be as of for the moment. It's either the rooftop or the flower shop located within the area– seeing that the other pretty much put on some decent clothes; he's betting on the flower shop.

Wasting no time, he puts on some decent clothes and heads to where he believes Kuran is currently in.

Arriving there, his intuition did not fail him.

Standing by the bouquet of red roses is none other than Kaname, smelling the red flowers lovingly. And damn did he look hot while doing it– so hot that the flower vendor went as far as giving the bouquet to the Pureblood vampire for free.

With the bouquet in his hands, Kaname seems as if he was about to head back in the lobby and to god knows where only to meet eyes with Zero.

Ahh...

Zero.

"Kir–"

"I gave you one fucking week, Kuran. One fucking week and yet not once did you even try bringing it up."

Kaname blinks.

"W-why the fuck did you kiss me?"

* * *

That question.

Kaname feared that Zero would ask him that eventually– it wasn't because he is unsure of his feelings though. Truth be told, it's actually quite the other way around– it's because he's so certain of his feelings that he's afraid he wouldn't be able to lie.

And the problem with that is huge.

He's not quite sure how Zero would react.

But really, sometimes, it's not a matter of how you felt and how you will feel.

Sometimes...

It's just really a matter of how you're currently feeling.

Giving it some thought, he finally comes to a decision. A small smile creeps his lips.

After caressing the bouquet lovingly, he shoves it in the silverette's arms.

"Truth be told, Kiryu. It's because for the past few weeks we have been together, somewhere in between our arguments, worries and moments, yesterday I have realized that I..." he smiles and lets go of the bouquet.

"I have fallen in love with y–"

As Kaname was about to say his sentiment, suddenly, a voice he never thought he would hate came ringing in.

"Zero! Big brother!"

Yuuki.

Of course.

Zero's still in love with Yuuki. What the hell is he doing?

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 13 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: ... Okay. Well, I guess the rushed chapters end here? I don't really know. All I know is that, from Chapter 14 on, I pretty much have an idea what to write about. LOL. So yeah. Euhrm, expect more but don't expect too high, I guess? LOL. Anyway, thanks for all your support, everyone. *hugs / hugs back* I've been at school. LOL.

Nevertheless, about the 'next time', mhmm... I'm not quite sure whether I'll make it steamy or just a hint. I'm still thinking about it. As for who will get pregnant... as much as I'd like to see a 'pushing' Kaname, I'd leave the pregnancy to Zero. LOL. Also, yes, Yuuki is a fujoshi here. Thanks for the question. Your curiosity is appreciated. LOL.

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin, kluna, PuppetPrince, Guest (1), ao-mido, Yandere Yangire Lover, KxZ fan girl, Kai Hoshizuki, Minakko Yasha, vv, irmina **and **Guest (2)**. ]

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Your faves, alerts and reviews... thank you very much for all of them. They truly make me happy.

Till next time. Stay in tune, okay? (Short chapter right here. Mai bad. LOL.)


	15. Revelations of the Heart

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 14: **Revelations of the Heart **]**

* * *

It's been two days since Aido and Yuuki managed to locate Kaname and Zero. Apparently, Hanabusa was true to his words– he did ask every single person he had spotted at that time. Luckily for him, he found someone communicable in no time. Though it took them a week to reach the two, as they actually ended up reaching quite a distance in their search for Kaname and Zero, in the end, they managed to get to them anyway.

So in the end, everything ended well.

Everything's good except for the fact that ever since their return, something seemed strange about the newly weds and somehow because of reasons not even he himself knows...

Recently, Zero has been feeling chest pains from time to time.

* * *

_Throb, throb_

"The fuck...?"

That's the third time since this morning.

Somewhat, ever since Yuuki and Aido's return, he's been feeling that throb in his chest from time to time– and, goddamn, is it annoying. And no, it is not some kind of chest problem or something since the first time he felt it, he headed to the doctor instantly– nothing that shouldn't be found was found, so that confirms that he's completely healthy.

But, somewhat, that just made things even more annoying, in Zero's opinion.

Why?

Because if it's not something health-related, then...

**What the fuck is it?**

* * *

Kaname stares at the ceiling as he lies down on the bed where he and Zero would rest every night. As he continues to stare off into space, his mind begins to wander.

_'Just what exactly should I do... my chest hurts. Only hurts even more when I see Kiryu with Yuuki.'_

As he ponders on this, he closes his eyes.

Someday, some time, probably in the near future, Zero will find out– he has to; about Kaname's feelings for him. And the thought of that alone already made the Pureblood shiver.

If he winds up thinking about how the vampire hunter might react, then he might actually just pass out.

Deciding that lurking onto these things won't do him any good, he gets out of bed and grabs his coat.

He seriously needs fresh air right now.

* * *

Isn't he supposed to be spending this vacation with that leech? What the hell is he doing, wandering off by himself?

Somewhat, though intending to return to their room and probably talk with Kaname– as they haven't really talked properly at all ever since they flower shop incident, Zero winds up by the pool area instead where he bumps into a familiar person.

"A-ahh! Zero, it's you!"

Curled up in a ball by the poolside, is none other than Kuran Yuuki. And just by the looks of it, she seems quite in distress.

Sensing this, Zero greets her back casually and sits beside her, "Yoh."

After taking the mentioned action– now sitting beside each other, the siblings (of some sort) fall into a meaningful yet awkward silence.

The silence continues until Yuuki finally decides to break it, "Zero..."

"I... there's something I need to tell you."

This aura from Yuuki earns her a 'huh' from Zero.

Somewhat, Zero has a weird feeling about what this 'something' Yuuki needs to tell him. He just can't pinpoint what.

* * *

With the want for fresh air and finding the terrace air not enough, Kaname heads to the rooftop. Much to fate's design, he winds up running into someone, someone with the name Aido Hanabusa.

"Kaname...sama..."

At first Kaname is hesitant. He really isn't in the mood right now for things like this. But in the end, he decides to just go along with whatever it is that destiny has prepared for him. Deciding so, he walks to Aido's side and returns his greetings.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Hanabusa?"

Aido blinks. Eventually, he gets a hold of himself and snickers, "Yeah."

Despite the positive gesture, somewhat, Kaname feels something odd about Aido. As much as he hated him for stealing Yuuki away, he's still someone important to him. He couldn't just leave him be.

Plus, knowing Aido, whatever it is that might be bothering him must be big as the blond doesn't usually get affected by small things.

"Say... is there anything wrong?" he starts off, avoiding eye contact, yet stealing glances from his peripheral vision.

Aido gasps.

_He hit a bull's eye there, didn't he?_

"Is it something concerning Yuuki?" Kaname snickers, "She can be troublesome at times, but you can be rest assured that when she loves, she loves trul–"

Kaname is cut off.

"It's not me that she loves."

This statement from Aido makes Kaname's eyes widen.

_Huh?_

**What in the world is he talking about?**

* * *

"The one I truly love isn't Aido-senpai. The truth is that, who I really love isn't just one but two and that's..." Yuuki pauses.

"You and big brother."

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 14 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Though I said I already have an idea as to what to write... LOL, it still comes of as quite rushed and crammed. Sorry about that. Anyway, in case you haven't noticed (not that you actually care or anything like that), you've been sticking around with me for exactly a month now (Nov. 9 ~ Dec. 9). Thanks a lot for putting up with my short and, possibly, not-so-great chapters for a month now. Happy monthsary, everyone. LOL. I had a great time, really. In fact, I'm still having a great time. Thanks to all of you.

Anyway, to answer your questions and satisfy your curiosity (LOL)...

No. This will not turn into ZeKa. And yes, I am planning a natural birth. I want to see Zero end up breaking Kaname's hand as he 'pushes' after all. LOL. And well, as for how Aido and Yuuki made it, well, they found a good Samaritan, let's just put it that way. LOL. And LOL, they'll do it again at the last chapter, that is if Kaname doesn't die (spoiler author here, LOL).

[ Thank you for reviewing **ben4kevin, Kai Hoshizuki, PuppetPrince, Guest **(1), **ao-mido, KxZ fan girl, Guest **(2) and **kluna.** ]

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Your faves, alerts and reviews are totally appreciated. Thank you.

Till next time. Stay in tune, okay? (Thank you for keeping up with me for a month now. I feel really happy.)


	16. Burst of Colors

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 15: **Burst of Colors **]**

* * *

"I love you and big brother, not just as siblings but as men. I love big brother as I love you, Zero– as a man."

Tears begin to pour from Yuuki's eyes after confessing this. Zero finds himself unable to say anything at all. Apparently, Yuuki's confession has rendered him speechless. This reaction from Zero, however, did not stop Yuuki from proceeding in talking.

"B-but I knew you both loved me back and choosing one would hurt one of you– choosing would mean losing– I can't afford that because you two are too precious to me, so I decided to collaborate with Aido-senpai... with Aido-senpai without knowing that he loves me as I love the two of you. And it hurts Zero, I only found out about it during the week we were gone."

She sobs, "I thought he did it for big brother... but in the end, he confessed that he did it for me and I don't think I can feel any more guilty than now. I feel as if I took advantage of his feelings for me! I-"

Choking a bit, Yuuki embraces her knees tighter and rests her forehead on her forearm. Hiding her face from Zero's gaze, she continues, "It hurts. Seeing Aido-senpai hurt, hurts me. I want to hug and comfort him until he finally returns to his old bright self. But, I suppose that what makes things even more painful. How can I comfort him if I'm the cause of his distress in the first place?!"

"Zero, I messed up. I hurt you, I hurt big brother and worse, I hurt senpai, who had nothing to do with this in the first place! I'm so sorry. I want to apologize to Aido-senpai too and to big brother, but I don't know how. Plus, as I am now, I don't think I can do it. I believe that doing something like that would only hurt senpai even more."

* * *

_So Yuuki loves him huh..._

**Weird.**

He's supposed to be feeling something right now– joy, happiness, enthusiasm; whatever. Her confession should have stirred something in him. But oddly enough, there's nothing like that going on inside of him at all.

A sigh of distress escapes his mouth.

Well, whatever. After hearing Yuuki's sentiments, he supposes that she should start saying _'I loved Zero and big brother'_ anyway.

Grunting, he starts babbling himself, "Look... I don't get it. I just don't fucking get it at all! Firstly, why did you have to complicate things like that? Why do you and your brother insinst on being so goddamn confusing! It's hard to understand the two of you, are you both aware of that? Goodness..."

This reaction from Zero somewhat manages to stop Yuuki from bawling and brings her to look up to him.

Despite feeling Yuuki's gaze looking up to him, Zero continues ranting anyway, "I love you. That's true. Kuran loves you. You're right. I'm supposed to be happy because you love me, yet agitated at the same time because you feel the same way for Kuran, but I'm not. I'm not feeling anything at all, Yuuki! And I have no fucking idea whether this is good or bad. All I know is that... you are an idiot! Both you and your brother are! Doing things which are hard to comprehend, if I was that moron of a vampire, Aido, I'd be pretty hurt too."

Zero's statement earns a flinch from Yuuki.

"But if I were you, given the circumstances, then I wouldn't feel too bad. It's his fault anyway for not saying anything in the first place. I won't feel bad at all unless..." he pauses.

Zero heaves another sigh.

"...You know Yuuki, I don't know what happened between the two of you in that one week of absence and for the past few months you've been playing married but..."

"It's not the worst thing in the world to realize or start falling for your husband, you know..."

Yuuki blinks. What?

_What?_

**What?!**

"Eeeh...?"

Zero snorts.

"Next time you refer about your feelings for Kuran and I, start using the term 'loved' instead of 'love', will you?"

* * *

Hearing the truth come out from Aido, Kaname couldn't help but to feel _that pain_ again. With him now in love with the vampire hunter and with Zero the only one left loving Yuuki, then that may mean that...

Technically, their love is–

–_valid_.

With the pain building up in his chest only getting worse and worse and the feeling of needing to be alone starting to bubble up, without saying another to the blonde, he decides to head back to the room.

Ignoring Aido's calls until he couldn't hear them anymore, he walks pass by the noble then to the elevator.

As he rides the elevator, his head starts to feel heavy.

But this heaviness is soon replaced by something else upon the opening of the elevator door.

Of all the things he could have seen... it just had to be _that_– Zero kissing Yuuki on the forehead.

So much for relaxation.

* * *

At that time, reaching their floor after deciding to head back to their respective rooms upon the end of their talk, Zero and Yuuki steps out of the elevator. Just as they stepped out, Zero suddenly feels an urge to discuss with Yuuki something, so he confronts her, right in front of the elevator.

"Yuuki..." he starts off.

Yuuki stops and turns to Zero, "Yes?" she asks.

"Errm, did you also plan it? You know... Kuran and I... uhh... you know..." he stammers, feeling quite awkward, as his eye begins to twitch.

The brunette blinks. Getting where he's trying to get at, she laughs, "No. Haha~! I always have thought you'd make a hot couple, but I never expected you to actually become one! ...Well, in a way, at least. Anyway, no. The plan was to just... I don't know. Make the two of you forget about me in that perspective."

He looks down, "And when we finally do, what about you and Aido?"

She chokes a bit. Reminded of Aido, she sighs, "Well... I never really knew that he loved me but we were great friends nevertheless... so I thought we could continue on being great friends and well-"

Zero cuts her off, "You marked him with that 'infinity' shit, how can you call–"

"I lied. When my memories returned, I remembered seeing dad having one. He told me the story behind it and explained to me about it, that's why I know so much about it. It's quite funny, thinking about the story behind dad's mark. I remember him telling me that during his teenage days, he was really popular with the girls. Apparently, he and mom were already going out at that time and this other Pureblood sort of had hots for him. One time, the other vampire simply got overboard and mom got so pissed that she just gave dad the mark in front of the other girl."

Yuuki laughs, remembering how Haruka narrated the story. Boy, was her mom pissed after finding out that he told her about the story.

Listening to Yuuki, Zero brings his hand up to his neck.

_Badump, badump_

**Oh shit.**

Suddenly, he grabs onto Yuuki's shoulder.

"Yuuki... I just need to check something out, can I kiss you?" he asks, with a straight face on.

Yuuki blinks, unable to respond.

Without waiting for her respond anyway, he leans and aims for the lips, only to find his body moving to the forehead.

As his lips hit her forehead, the elevator rings and the door opens. Parting from Yuuki, Zero turns to the newly opened elevator door, only to see a very stunned-looking Kuran.

His eyes widen.

_Throb, throb_

It can't be.

Kaname clutches his chest somewhat. After seeing him do so, he catches him pressing on a certain button– possibly the 'shut door' button –repeatedly and intensely.

Without giving it much thought, after seeing the gesture, Zero lets go of Yuuki and storms in the elevator, successfully slipping in before it could close completely. Doing so, he hits a button– the one that leads the door to close – and another– the emergency stop.

Trapping Kuran, he glares at him, "Y-you..."

"We need to talk."

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 15 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Exams starts tomorrow. LOL. Damn. Anyway, as much as I'd like to make this chapter longer, apparently, I need to go to prepare for school. Apparently, I woke up tad bit early today because I fell asleep too early and apparently, I decided to write chapter 15 pretty much at the 'last minute', so yeah. LOL.

And yes, it's because of Rido. LOL.

[ Thank you for reviewing **ao-mido, ben4kevin, PuppetPrince, kluna, irmina, Guest **(1), **Melanctha86, Yandere Yangire Lover, Kai Hoshizuki **and **KxZ fan girl**. ]

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Your favorites, alerts and reviews truly make me happy. Thanks a lot for the support.

Till next time. Stay in tune, okay? (Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed, or if the story itself seemed rushed. LOL. I'm still trying to work on my 'transition abilities'. LOL. Thanks for keeping up with me despite everything though.)


	17. Storm of Feelings and More

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 16: **Storm of Feelings and More** ]**

* * *

Cornered by Zero, both physically and in gaze, Kaname– despite the aching feeling in his chest and the projection of very little to no emotion in his eyes –avoids eye contact anyway by looking down.

_They have to talk, _Zero says.

What exactly is there to talk about? It's already quite clear to him– he has been dumped yet again.

With this running in his mind, he stares off to space, away from Zero's intense stare.

* * *

_What the_–

He's not reacting at all and somewhat, the reaction he's getting is pissing the living hell out of him.

Wanting to get a reaction out of the brunette, the lilac eyed vampire decides to add a little bit more aggression in his approach. Banging a side of the elevator, he grunts, "Kuran, talk to me! I won't be able to know what you're thinking unless you tell m–"

"I love you."

* * *

_I love you._

**I love you.**

There goes the cat, out of the sack.

For a moment, Zero– unable to find anything to say –stares at Kaname, dumbfounded. Much to his own confusion, somewhat, not only is he speechless but also feeling lightheaded. Somehow, his heartbeat is getting faster as each second passes by and his blood feels as if it's high. If he's wearing a watch, he bets that if he glances at it, he'll be tricked by the feeling he's currently feeling that it has stopped ticking.

The has world paused in Zero's eyes and the only things in color are him and Kaname.

_Badump, badump_

He frees Kaname from his gaze and entrapment.

"W-wh-what the fuck are you t-talking a-abo–"

Before Zero could finish his sentence, he finds a pair of cool yet soft lips rested on top of his.

Oddly enough...

He's not fighting back.

In fact...

He's actually quite enjoying it.

**Press**

_Press_

Suddenly, the elevator starts working again and eventually, before Zero could respond properly, the door opens and he is left behind by the brunette after being told, "I'm sorry. Just forget about everything that has happened between the two of us. Goodbye."

Zero could only stare at Kaname's slowly disappearing figure.

_What he was supposed to feel when Yuuki confessed..._

**Why did he feel it when Kaname confessed instead?**

* * *

Aido rests his back on the iron bar fence, occupying the perimeters of the rooftop. Loneliness reflected in his eyes, he stares up the sky.

_'I screwed up...' _he mentally mutters, then sighs soon after.

He should have just kept his mouth shut. They were having a great time! Why did he have to let his feelings get the better of him?

"Damn idiot!" he yells in frustration, eyes closing instinctively.

Turning his back from the entrance door of the rooftop, thus facing the bars, he grits his teeth and kicks the fence– creating a dent in the process. Staring at the dent, he sighs, "I shouldn't have agreed to this shit in the first place..."

Taking a deep breath, he falls on his behind and stares at the sky– sitting freely.

As he thought about what he should do, suddenly, he feels a familiar aura– an aura he never thought he'd feel again.

"Hmm, fancy seeing you here all alone, Hanabusa Aido– are you not?"

The voice brings shiver to Aido's spine.

Turning to where it came from, his heart pounds in anxiety, "Y-you... K-Kuran..."

"...R-rido..."

At the mention of his name, the mismatched eyed Pureblood smirks. And before the Noble Vampire could even put his defenses up, the enemy already stood behind him, caressing his cheek, every gently yet coldly.

"Binggo."

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 16 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: So, I screwed up our tests for today. LOL. Hurray. Anyway, this story is coming to an end, just so you know. So... LOL, I dunno. I just want to inform you. LOL.

And yes, he was checking out if he's still in love with Yuuki. And well... I can't really quite say he 'can't' cheat, rather, he just can't allow others to suck his blood unless he has an intention to kill them.

[ Thank you for reviewing **kluna, ben4kevin, irmina, vv, ao-mido, Kai Hoshizuki, FreakyMe99, Chibi-tenshi808 **and **Melanctha86. **]

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Your favorites, alerts and reviews really do brighten up my day(s). Thank you for supporting me and this story.

Till next time. Stay in tune, 'kay?


	18. The Arrival of the Real Storm

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 17: **The Arrival of the Real Storm **]**

* * *

Yuuki plops down on the bed, stomach facing the ceiling.

_It's not the worst thing in the world to realize that you have fallen in love with your husband _huh...

She closes her eyes and allows a sigh to escape from her mouth, "Zero..."

Saying his name, she is reminded of the kiss they shared, Kaname's reaction and Zero's reaction after seeing her brother's reaction. Again, she heaves another sigh.

"Practice what you preach~"

Curling into a ball, a giggle escapes her mouth. But the bubble of happiness that formed in her heart immediately popped upon feeling a certain presence and smelling a smell that she is too familiar with. Her eyes widen in terror.

"Aido-senpai's... blood..."

At this realization, she immediately gets out of bed and follows the scent of Aido's blood.

Rido's presence and Aido's blood...

There's no way she can't not panic!

* * *

Kaname finds himself in the flower boutique located inside the hotel.

_Now what?_

Now that he has told Zero and kissed him so boldly, what will happen between them now? More importantly, will something still happen?

As he reflects on the possibilities, he runs his fingers softly against the petals he found beautiful. Doing so, suddenly, a person approaches him.

"Those are tulips. Fascinating, aren't they? Did you know that in the language of flowers, they mean unrequited love?"

_That voice._

Upon turning, Kaname finds himself injected by a certain substance that he guesses is a kind of tranquilizer. Slowly losing his consciousness, he tries to fight off the grasp of the one who had drugged him, only to end up falling straight into the man's arms.

"Finally, I'll be able to taste, the blood of the ancestor! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Arriving at the rooftop, Yuuki's eyes widen.

"A-Aido-senpai!"

He isn't deteriorating, but he didn't look like he'd last long either. Rushing to his side with tears flowing down from her eyes, she cries, "A-aido-senpai! Wake up! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME, HANABUSA!"

* * *

He couldn't quite tell himself, all he knows is that he wants to find him. He wants to see him. He wants to hold him.

_Kuran..._

Panting, Zero continues to run around, "Goddamn it! Where can that idiot be!?"

_'Zero...'_

**That voice.**

Kaname's voice calling out his name suddenly rings in Zero's ears.

Maybe it's because of that bite that he somewhat manage to locate him.

**The flower boutique.**

And off he goes.

* * *

Rido didn't even bother bringing him somewhere far away, he just wants to bite him. He just wants a piece of him. And he didn't care whether he'd get some then and there. He just wants a taste of Kaname's blood, now.

With the ancestor immobilized in his arms, a smirk crosses his lips. Well, this is it. Leaning down, closer to the Pureblood's neck, he reveals his fangs and is about to suck him empty and devour him eventually when he hears Kaname mutter, "Zero..."

That tone of speaking...

It almost reminds him of...

_"Haruka..."_

**Juri.**

His expression darkens and his fangs retreat.

"Juri..." he mutters.

Pulling Kaname a little bit farther from him, he stares at the other Pureblood with nostalgia evident in his eyes. Staring more and more at Kaname, eventually, his vision begins to deceive him and rather than seeing the Pureblood himself, he sees the face of another Pureblood.

"Juri." he says for the last time.

After saying so, he gulps.

Closing his eyes, he leans closer to Kaname again– but this time, closer to his lips and not his neck.

Eventually...

_Shut_

He removes the gap completely and locks his lips onto Kaname, incidentally just in time for...

"What the fuck..."

Zero to see.

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 17 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Apparently, I screwed up last Friday's test because I basically shot gun two tests. And apparently, it seems like I'm going to screw up Monday's test too because I totally forgot my book at school. LOL. How nice, don't you think so too? LOL.

Mhmm, I'm glad to hear that you guys enjoyed reading. I hope you will also enjoy the upcoming ending. LOL.

[ Thank you for reviewing **PuppetPrince, ben4kevin, Kai Hoshizuki, kluna, Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS, shinfinitexo, irmina **and **ao-mido**. ]

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Your favorites, alerts and reviews are totally appreciated. Thank you so much.

Till next time. Stay in tune until the end, 'kay?


	19. The Beginning of the End

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**Last Sunday Night**

* * *

**[ Chapter 18: **The Beginning of the End **]**

* * *

Oddly enough, instead of disgust, a feeling of rage builds up in Zero's chest. More than wanting turning away, he sort of wanted to do something instead. Specifically speaking, he suddenly felt like punching that son of a bitch Kuran Rido. Suddenly, a strong urge to kick the mismatched eyed Pureblood in the shin occurred to him.

And damn did he end up succumbing into his desire.

* * *

With his mind going blank for a moment there, the silverette found himself pulling the antagonist away from Kaname by the collar and dropping him a kick. Successfully executing what he simply did out of instinct, again, his subconscious got the better of him and caught the brunette before he could hit the ground.

Zero could swear that everything seemed as if in the movies right now. With a half-conscious Kaname in his arms and a knocked out Rido before him, he found himself– again –glaring at the mismatched eyed Pureblood and embracing the other ancestor Pureblood protectively.

Damn. Of all times, he decides to leave his Bloody Rose god knows where!

"K-Kiryu..."

The voice manages to snap Zero back to his usual self.

"Kuran!" he exclaims, worry evident in his voice.

With the all the strength he currently has, Kaname turns up to Zero, "L-let him h-have me..."

Zero couldn't understand. Why is Kaname saying such... such–

"H-he only wants me. G-go... g-go save Y-Yuuki a-and be h-"

"–happy."

Saying so, Kaname finally completely loses his conscious. Soon after, Zero has decided.

Glancing at Rido and seeing that he is still unconscious– well, he did kick him in the balls pretty hard, Zero decides to take advantage of the situation and escape. Carrying Kaname on his back, he runs off to where Yuuki might possibly be only to end up at the rooftop and witness something he really would rather not.

He twitches.

Clearing his throat in purpose, he notifies the love birds, "Uhh, as much as I'd rather not interrupt– or see, at that matter –this moment, Rido's kinda downstairs and well... it's be really nice if we could get the fuck out of here alive, so yeah."

* * *

Hearing a cough nearby, Yuuki and Aido immediately parts. After hearing Zero's statement, with blushing faces, the could only nod.

Well that was embarrassing for a first kiss.

* * *

With Zero collecting the Bloody Rose and Yuuki, the Artemis Rod, the quartet executes their grand escape.

* * *

As for Rido...

* * *

Opening his eyes, the mismatched eyed Pureblood found himself rested in a room of white. From the moment he opened his eyes, everything was white and it goddamn hurt his eyes.

But really, that's besides the point. That's not what matters right now.

He has to find him– Kuran Kaname –and make him fall in love with him. Even if he has to–

"Ahh, you're finally awake."

Turning to where the voice came from, Rido's eyes widen.

_Curly auburn brown hair._

_Reddish brown eyes._

"Juri."

It was a man. But who the fucking hell cares, it looked like Juri and sounds like her too– only a bit more boyish.

"Excuse m–mhphh!"

**Rido finally found his true love.**

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 18 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: I have decided... after this, I'll make a fanfic about Rido and 'his true love' simply because I can and it's free. About Yuuki and Aido too. LOL. Anyway, exams finally ended. Phew. Screwed up pretty horribly, but who cares, it's over. (Yeah, 'who cares' till I see my report card. LOL.)

Sorry for updating late and for the messed up chapter. LOL. Answering your questions though, yes. Yuuki is a fujoshi here. You are welcome. Thanks for the cookies... I'm kinda conflicted though as to whether I should eat them or keep them in my KaZe/Zeka Museum. LOL.

[ Thanks for reviewing **ben4kevin, Kai Hoshizuki, kluna, Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS, irmina, AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita, ao-mido **and **Yandere Yangire Lover. **]

Till next time. Stay in tune, 'kay?


	20. The End of the End

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

* * *

**[ Chapter 19: **The End of the End **]**

( Last Chapter )

* * *

Zero slumped on the backrest of the wooden bench located in front of the Kuran Mansion. Gazing at the sky with so much deepness projected in his eyes, he contemplates about the turn of events and his feelings in regards to those events.

A sigh of relief escapes his mouth after being reminded of the incident earlier. They almost missed the last flight back to Japan– their only way to escape Rido.

Ahh...

But...

The question that has been bothering him since Kaname kissed him at that time suddenly popped in his mind.

_What does he really feel about Kuran?_

As he continued to stare in space, somehow, he found his question answered by a familiar voice in a familiar way.

"You know Zero..."

"It's not the worst thing in the world to realize that you're in love with your husband– well, sort of."

Women...

One can never be too careful around them, really.

* * *

Arriving at where they left Kaname to rest, Zero feels a sudden rush of anxiety upon seeing the bed the brunette was laid empty. Chest throbbing in nervousness and worry, he was about to start running around when suddenly, an ever familiar voice greets him from behind.

"Kiryu."

Hearing the greetings, Zero immediately turns to the source only to see the person he thought he had just lost.

"Kuran..." he managed to mutter.

Maintaining a cool expression, Kaname walks pass by Zero to enter the room. Getting there, he turns to the silverette and invites him, "Do you mind... keeping me company for a while?"

Having so much questions to ask the stud, without hesitation, he accepts the invitation but, "In one condition... you have to talk to me properly and without running away– or walking away at that matter."

* * *

Silence.

That's how their conversation began. The two just stood by the terrace fence, neither seems to be planning on starting. Or at least that's just how it came off until Kaname finally managed to put his thoughts in order– enough to put them into words as well.

"I know that you still have feelings for Yuuki and, apparently, I just found out that Yuuki has feelings for both of us. Since I no longer hold such feelings for her anymore, I believe that leaves both of you loving each other and..."

Kaname winces a bit.

"My strength has completely returned that's why there's no need to watch over me anymore. You can be rest assured that I won't die so neither will you that's why you may now do as you please–mhmm..."

_Do as you please, _says Kaname.

Well, he's just doing as he's told.

Pulling Kaname into a kiss and having his lips meet his, everything made sense. The feelings he felt and the thoughts that he had.

Parting, through that chaste kiss, Zero's questions have been answered.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a kiss for a kiss and I guess... a heart for a heart."

Kaname could only stare.

"Tell you what Kuran... I'll give you one chance– just a chance –to make things right."

"Let's go **things** correctly this time around– _tonight_, you and me."

* * *

That night...

"Aido-senpai, I don't think we're welcomed here at all."

"... I... Maybe we should leave, **now**."

* * *

**[** End of **'Last Sunday Night' ]**

...

...

...

**Not really**– well, not just _yet_, at least. LOL.

* * *

[ **(Extra 003): **Pregnancy ]

* * *

Two weeks after everything has been settled among the four (and Rido, whom they discovered now has a 'boyfriend'– well sort of), everything was back to normal– everything except for _this certain thing_.

"Zero, are you okay?" Kaname asked as he kept an eye on the other who seems to be throwing up in the comfort room.

Zero panted, "Goddamn shit, what do you think?! I've been throwing up ever since that night, you dumbass!"

Kaname finally decided to get out of bed.

Something's definitely not right.

Grabbing his phone, he was about to call the doctor Yuuki got for them for Zero's unusual morning sickness only to receive a call from the one who got them the doctor instead.

Believing he could explain to Yuuki that he is in a hurry, Kaname picks up the phone only to have all his questions answered.

"OHMYGOD, KANAME-SENPAI, BIG BROTHER, WHATEVER SHOULD I CALL YOU, THE VAMPIRE DOCTOR... SHIT...OHGOD... YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME... ZERO... HE'S... HE'S..."

"HE'S PREGNANT!"

Hearing this, Kaname drops the phone, accidentally activating the loudspeaker feature.

"ZERO'S PREGNANT, AREN'T YOU GLAD!? I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT SOON AND Y-YOU... A FATHER! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUG– c_rush _–"

The sound of something being smashed caught Kaname's ears and snapped him back to reality.

And unfortunately for him, that reality included a well-pissed Zero.

"Kuran..."

"If what Yuuki said is in any way true... then listen to me carefully... I'll only say this once. Just once. So listen."

Kaname found himself gulping.

"You. Me." Zero starts off.

"We're never going to do _it _ever again."

* * *

Quite some time in the future...

_Looks like they're never going to do it ever again huh..._

"KURAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."

_Yep. Definitely not. _

_Not anytime soon, at most._

_Heh._

* * *

[ **End of (Extra 003) **]

* * *

Author's Note: Phew. Finally finished. Everyone, thank you very much for reading. Thank you so much for all the favorites, alerts and reviews as well. They are what kept me going and what enabled me to finish this thing. Thank you so much. Even though my chapters are short and sometimes even crappy, you have put up with me with so much passion. Thank you. I owe you guys so much.

[ Thank you for reviewing (Chapter 18) **ben4kevin, Yandere Yangire Lover, irmina, ao-mido, PuppetPrince, kluna **and **Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS. **]

* * *

Before I end, I would just want to thank the following:

**ao-mido, Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS, ben4kevin, kanamexzerofan, CeCeRox, Minakko Yasha, kluna, irmina, vv, "GUEST" **(all of them)**, God-d-ess Eternity, lili974WOLF, perfectly flawed woman, Kai Hoshizuki, KxZ fan girl, Yandere Yangire Lover, crazyyetgreat, Eziali, Naruta13, goldluka, Gallant Halliviere, dimplypanda, adero, Onigiri Chibi, KyouyaxCloud, silverflash, PuppetPrince, Phoenix Glow, silver moon, FreakyMe99, 3, Melanctha86, Chibi-tenshi808, shinfinitexo **and** AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita**

[ Thank you very much for dropping a review at some point of the story or in every chapter. I truly appreciate your efforts. It's really heartwarming to know that someone is actually reading the chapter you just posted. :) ]

**All those who added this story to their favorites, all those who alerted/followed this story, all those who added me in their favorites **and **all those who alerted/followed me**

[Thank you for the favorites and alerts. Up till now, I still can't believe that I managed to get this much of them. :D ]

**The readers **and **those who tried reading**

[Thanks a lot :)]

**My idol**

[I feel kind of bad that I wasn't able to greet him on his birthday. But then anyway, it's not like he's reading this (or stuffs like this at that matter). But still... I'd like to thank him (and would have liked to greet him– but forgot, sorry) because it's his confidence that brought back my confidence. LOL. Gotta love Mr. Idol~]

**My unrequited "love"**

[One of the coolest people I have ever met. But sadly, there are just some things in the world that aren't meant to be. LOL.]

**Family & Friends**

[All I can say is that... family and relatives are two different things. That is all. LOL.]

Anyway, you might think I'm over exaggerating. But, I'm just really happy to have finished a story. That's all. LOL. Sorry if my enthusiasm bothers you.

Again, before I end, thank you very much. :)

Till next time.


End file.
